


The Gotham Mistake

by Starsofgallifrey



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Batman - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gotham, Gotham AU, Humor, M/M, Sex, Swearing, The French Mistake, Unrequited Love, real life AU, smut angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsofgallifrey/pseuds/Starsofgallifrey
Summary: (AU Based on the Supernatural episode 'The French Mistake') The Gotham characters find themselves on the set of Gotham, and the actors working there try to help them get back to their own universe while dealing with their own relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Gotham Family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Gotham+Family).



      Oswald woke with a start, bright lights burning into his eyes. He raised an arm over his head on instinct, and sat up. He had been lying on a cold metal desk, pencils and pens digging into his back. It was the GCPD. Well, it was some _version_ of the GCPD. There were spotlights everywhere, and cameras. Oswald squinted, taking in his surroundings. There were many other people in the room he knew from Gotham. Ed was laid next to him, sprawled out on the desk, his long legs drooping off the end of it. Oswald rubbed his chest lightly to wake him up.

     He would have suspected waking up here with all these other people he knew was some sort of mass arrest done by some dutiful officers, but the other people still passed out were Bruce Wayne, Lucius Fox, Lee Thompkins, and other good citizens. It was hard to believe they were all knocked out on the ground for no reason amongst all these criminals. Ed sat up looking dazed, his hair falling over his eyes for a moment. Oswald smiled warmly at him, anxiety coating his voice. “Hey. Know where we are?”

     Ed’s eyes darted from side to side as he observed. He was about to say the GCPD but he noticed the cameras and lighting as well. “This looks like some sort of set.”

     “That’s what I thought.”

     “What the hell?” A familiar voice asked from behind them. Oswald swerved to see the cop looking around frantically, confusion masking his expression.

     “Hello there Jimbo. Just as confused as we are?” Ed questioned.

     “Did you do something?” Jim reared up on them, not breaking eye contact. His hands were on his hips, and his eyes darted back and forth from Oswald and Ed.

     “If I did this I would tell you, Jimmy. It looks like a very interesting practical joke,” Ed replied. Jim swerved back around, pacing in place.

            Others in the room started to wake up slowly. Many were enemies of Oswald, but at the moment he wasn’t afraid or worried for what was going to happen to him. Everything felt too surreal, as if he could wake up from a dream at any moment given the chance. He and Ed were still sitting on the desk, so he hopped down onto the floor, instantly feeling short again. Ed stood tall over him and eyes him, making sure Oswald hadn’t been harmed overnight.

            The sound of a door swinging open echoed through the room, and voices from a nearby hall grew close. They were familiar voices. Some were younger, and some were older, but the voices echoing from the crowd were giving Oswald a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

            A group of people emerged from the hall, some carrying coffees, and some huddled closer to specific individuals than others. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Oswald and the rest of the group. Oswald’s jaw dropped. It was… _them_. It wasn’t them, but they seemed to be carbon copies of them. Ed didn’t have glasses, but he was identical. And Oswald’s hair was brushed down in a normal manner. Jim looked the same, but also he seemed softer than he actually was. This had to be a dream.

            “This has to be a joke,” the Edward doppelganger said in Ed’s voice, mimicking Oswald’s thoughts. His voice was less…nerdy, if that was possible. He grew closer to all of them. People from Gotham behind Oswald were muttering and huddling together, almost frightened. Oswald stood still and avoided looking at his own doppelganger. This was all too strange. Perhaps he had been drugged.

            “How?” the Edward doppelganger exclaimed.

            “I don’t know how,” Oswald said since no one else seemed to be answering.

            “Robin look at this,” Ed 2.0 said, gesturing to Oswald’s own clone. Robin approached them, and Oswald’s eyes widened slightly at the sight. Robin mirrored his expression. “Are you guys really our characters?” the other Ed looked up at real Ed, eyeing him from head to toe. Ed wasn’t enjoying it.

            “ _Your_ characters?”  Oswald echoed.

            “We play you on TV,” Ed 2.0 pointed to all the cameras. “This is a set.”

            “I don’t understand,” Jim said. Oswald nodded, agreeing. None of this made sense. It was ridiculous. Even if it was true, how had they stumbled into some parallel universe on accident? All of them for that matter, in the same room. Oswald peered behind Robin to see others. Another Butch was there, but with a beard. Barbara was there, but she looked much softer. A lot of them looked softer and not as crazy. That was to be expected when supposedly in this universe, their doppelgangers were actors and not crime lords.  

            “I’m not sure I understand either,” Robin said with a nervous giggle.

            “So you’re the actors who play us on TV and we’re just characters,” Oswald repeated.

            “Yeah! I’m Cory. I play that handsome guy right there,” he pointed to Ed who just stared him down until Cory had to take a step back awkwardly.

            “What are we going to do about this?” Jim asked, somewhat rhetorically. He was pacing in front of Ed and Oswald, a hand to his chin in thought. Another man came running up behind Cory and Robin. He put his hands on Cory, peering around the man. He was Jim’s doppelganger, and the smile on his face confirmed just how _Not_ -Jim the man was. He glowed when he saw Jim face to face, like a kid on Christmas morning.

            “We shouldn’t tell the producers or directors,” Cory whispered to Robin. “Imagine the riot the world would have if they found out about this.”

            “What are we just supposed to hide, about, 20 people?” Robin asked. Oswald eyed his clone, wondering why the man in front of him had no fashion sense at all. He was just wearing a hoodie and jeans. If he played Oswald on TV, he should at least have enough sense to put on flattering eyeliner and mascara. Oswald crossed his arms, and turned back to Cory to hear his response.

            “In our trailers.”

            “I have to keep a killer in my trailer?” another man asked from the crowd. It was Victor Zsasz, but with a T-shirt on, and shorts. Strange.

            “Yes, of course. They’re just fictional. They won’t do anything,” Cory insisted. “We don’t want this going public.”

            “Just fictional?” this time it was Alfred who said this. Oswald looked behind him, not even noticing the Wayne butler there before.

            “Yes, in our universe you’re all fake. Imagine that,” Jim’s doppelganger, _Ben_ Oswald though he heard his name was, said with a shit-eating grin. Jim raised an eyebrow, surprised at his attitude.

            “This is so exciting,” Cory said, slapping his hands together. “I’ve always wanted to actually talk to my own character.”

            “Why?” Ed drawled.

            “Wouldn’t you if you were an actor?” Cory asked. Ed blinked and then shrugged. The group behind Cory and Robin had dispersed to talk to all the characters. It was such a strange thing to see all the people Oswald knew and their doppelgangers interacting. Jim was off to the side with Lee, talking to Ben.  Oswald wondered where Lee’s clone was, but he also didn’t care enough to ask.

            Oswald’s eyes flickered down to Robin’s hand when he noticed something glistening.  It was a silver band around his wedding ring finger. He looked back up to see how close the two were standing, and how Cory would touch Robin every few moments as if to remind himself that he was still there. Of course. “So you two got married in this universe?” Oswald said, nodding down to Robin’s hand. Cory’s eyed widened slightly, but then he laughed shaking his head.

            “No, uh, I’m not Robin’s husband. His husband isn’t in the show _Gotham_ ,” Cory replied. Robin giggled, holding Cory’s arm in his for a few moments.

            “Cory is just a good friend.” Oswald could see in Cory’s eyes that wasn’t just the case for him. Oswald knew that look from a mile away. It was the look he had when Ed looked right through his feelings. Cory liked Robin.  More than just a “good friend.” He could sympathize with that. Cory was suddenly eyeing Oswald head to toe. He was observing him in every aspect, and he winked at him when Robin and Ed weren’t looking. Oswald felt warmth creep onto his cheeks, and he tried to convince his brain that who he was looking at wasn’t Ed. He looked up at the real Edward who was glancing off into the distance looking almost bored. Oswald sighed trying not to put his own sadness on display.

 

* * *

 

            Jim stared at his clone, his eyes wide, and his mouth pressed into a thin line. “So you’re-”

            “Ben. Ben McKenzie. And you’re Lee,” Ben extended an arm to Lee Thompkins and she shook his hand with a smile.

            “May I ask where Lee’s, uh, doppelganger is?” Jim asked. The two were taken back when Ben started laughing uncontrollably. He raised his hand at them to reassert that was okay, but his laughing didn’t die down for a good minute.

            “I’m so sorry for giving you that voice dude,” Ben said with a snort, “Your throat must hurt all the time.”

            “Voice?” Jim asked, confused. It was much deeper than Ben’s but he was used to it. This had always been his voice. No one had ever made a comment on it.

            “Oh and my wife Morena is at home with the baby.”

            “Wife?” Jim exclaimed. Lee’s doppelganger was his wife?

            “Baby?” Lee questioned. Ben raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

            “Which time in Gotham are you from? Are you broken up at this point?” Ben asked. Jim and Lee exchanged confused glances.

            “At this point?” Jim echoed.

            “Stop repeating what I’m saying. It’s creepy. So I’m guessing in your time you two aren’t together. Oh damn that means…” he swerved around to look at the group behind them. “So Ed and Oswald aren’t…”

            “Aren’t what?” Lee asked.

            “Oh the drama. This’ll be fun,” Ben said with a grin. “Morena is going to be so sad she is missing this. She’ll probably think I’m crazy when I tell her.”

 

* * *

 

            “Don’t you think those two act a little bizarre for two people who aren’t even a couple?” Ed grumbled when they were turned away from Robin and Cory for the moment.

            “I think they’re perfectly normal,” Oswald responded, smiling back at Cory. Ed rolled his eyes, refusing to look back at Cory or Robin.

            “Normal is disgusting.”

            “Just be quiet. They might help us get back home,” Oswald snapped quietly. They turned back to Robin and Cory. Oswald forced a smile, “So when are the rest of your crew getting back?”

            “That’s a good question,” Cory bit his lip. “We should probably start bringing you all out to the trailers. They could walk in at any moment. Is that okay with you guys?  Ed?”

            Ed was now staring at someone behind Oswald. They all followed his line of sight to a woman talking with another ginger lady. She looked exactly like Isabella. She looked exactly like Kristen. She was probably the actress that played both of them. Cory groaned. “No, buddy, no. Don’t even think about it. Come on we’re going. Robin take them to the trailers I’m going to go tell Chelsea to go home for the day…” he looked at Ed again and thought about his decision again. “For a _week._ ”

 

* * *

 

            “I’m British? That’s something I didn’t expect,” Barbara said straightening her own fur pullover. Erin, her actress, chuckled in front of her. She knew she should probably be terrified, but she couldn’t find it within herself to be scared. Tabitha was with Babs, and she was standing cautiously just in front of her. Jessica Lucas was eyeing her up and down, smiling whenever she made eye contact with her character. Tabs winked at her counterpart. Off to the side, Drew was talking to Butch at a rapid speed.

            “Dude, you know I just really want to thank you for staying alive for this long. Like it’s kept me in a job for years and I don’t think I’m going anywhere soon, so keep hanging in there for me. You’re the cockroach!” Drew raised his hand up in the air for a high five, but Butch stood there confused, glaring at the other man.

            Robin walked by, leading Ed and Oswald down to the back exit. “Cockroach?” Ed called out. “Fitting!”

            “Shut up you psychotic beanpole,” Butch grumbled.

 

* * *

 

            “You don’t think he’ll try to kill me do you?” Chelsea asked nervously. “I mean it _is_ Edward Nygma right?”

            “He won’t if you just stay out of his sight. You don’t have to be on the set for a while, so just don’t come here for the rest of the week. I’ll see what we can do about sending all the characters back to where they came from,” Cory said. Chelsea nodded, and tightened her grip on her pocket book before heading back out, off the set. Cory watched her leave and then stood up on one of the metal desks, praying it wouldn’t collapse from underneath him.

            “Everyone! We don’t want the rest of the team to figure out all these characters from Gotham have come to life. That would cause havoc, and most likely hinder the chances of everyone getting back to their universe safely. Please take the character you play and bring them back to your trailer. Shooting this week ends at 5 pm each day, so we’ll meet in this room at 6 pm with everyone starting tomorrow, and try to figure out some sort of solution to this problem.” Cory looked down at all the worried faces with a big grin, trying to make everyone feel safe, even the villains. “We good?”

            A lot of grumbled yeses were heard, and some of the crew nodded. Cory hopped down almost bumping into Benedict Samuel. “I’m sorry Ben-”

            The man in front of him said something that sounded crazy and rhymed and Cory sighed loudly. “Sorry, _Jervis_.”

 

* * *

 

     “You are both going to stay in Cory’s trailer, because mine is being reconstructed. You guys don’t mind sharing a trailer do you?” Robin asked with a smirk.

     “Of course not,” Oswald retorted. He didn’t mind of course not, but now he was going to be a blushing nervous wreck each night. There was probably only one place to sleep, unless Oswald could fit on a couch, that Cory possibly didn’t even have in his trailer.

    “You two are so cute,” Robin said dreamily. “I’d suggest not coming out until we notify you. Might be until tomorrow. This is the only day this week the cast is filming late tonight.”

    “Alright.” Oswald watched as Robin retreated back to the main set building. Ed gestured for Oswald to walk up the steps to the trailer first. He hobbled up, looking back one more time at the whole set in the distance. So surreal. Ed followed him into the trailer and they waited for a notice to come back out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and Cory start to have strange encounters. Bruce attempts to woo Camren. Ben and Jim have an interaction Jim will never forget. Oswald worried about his current status with Ed.

There did end up being a couch in the trailer. A large one. Oswald offered to take it since he was the shorter of the two, but Ed insisted he come sleep in the bed with him. He had mentioned, “It’s not like we haven’t shared one before.”

            Yeah, but then he barely knew Ed and there had been no alternative. Now he was in love with this (idiotic) man. Oswald agreed anyway, and they slept through the night, scooted the closest to the edge of the bed as each of them could go. If morning were a human, Oswald would threaten it with a knife to hurry the fuck up. And it did, surprisingly.

 Oswald woke to the sunshine beating through the one small window in the whole trailer. It warmed him, though he was already terribly hot in all the layers he was still wearing. Ed was gone, his side of the bed made. Figured. He wasn’t one for telling Oswald where he went or even leaving a note. Oswald took the liberty of using the shower. Barely thinking about someone walking in, he lazily shrugged off his clothes and entered it when it was bordering on scalding. Oswald liked it to burn so he could properly wake up. He felt his overly gelled hair start to let loose and sit matted against his forehead. He prayed that Cory had some form of hair gel around or else he was screwed for the next week, or more than a week. He wasn’t sure if they were going to find a way back anytime soon. It didn’t seem like this world had magic or time travel or anything of the sort. Perhaps they would never get back. Oswald shut off the water abruptly after finishing soaping himself. He didn’t want to think about that. Not now.

Sliding open the clear glass door, the steam blocked his sight for a moment. Someone had come into the trailer without his knowledge. He slowly reached for a towel. It was Cory, unless Ed had removed his glasses and found a button up pink shirt. Cory’s eyes flickered downward, unashamed. Oswald pulled the towel tightly around his waist. “It’s rude to stare,” he huffed.

“Sorry.” Cory’s Addams apple bobbed and his eyes showed a hidden sadness. “I’m making breakfast,” he added with a smile.

Oswald blinked, confused as to why Cory was acting like this. “Thank you.”

“I have to go to the set in about thirty minutes, but I thought I’d drop in here to check up on you. I didn’t want you to wake up alone and sit here bored for the rest of the day until tonight. Ed said he was going to talk to someone from your world. I forget who,” Cory scooped scrambled eggs out of a pan and onto one plate, salting it lightly. He grinned, “I know you like eggs.”

“I suppose you do.” Grabbing a bathrobe, he wrapped it around himself. He sat down at the table in the kitchen area. Oswald took a bite. It was warm and had a lot of substance. “Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome, Oswald Cobblepot.” Cory’s hands were folded under his chin, and he stared dreamily at Oswald. The kingpin of the underworld didn’t notice, however, until he had finished his breakfast completely. Oswald’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re staring again.”

“Sorry, you just…” Cory trailed off almost knowing he was going to regret what he was about to say next. “You look exactly like him.”

“Robin? Well, we _are_ identical,” Oswald responded. Having this discussion only reminded Oswald just how much Cory looked like Ed. “You love him don’t you?”

            Cory was silent for a minute. Oswald was looking down at the wooden table, tracing circles slowly in the dents. “I like Ed like that.” He couldn’t believe he was confessing his love for Ed to a complete stranger, but it seemed like Cory knew where he was coming from so he wanted to express it. He had to.

            “Yeah I guess you could say that. He’s married though. I find a way to deal with my feelings. Though sometimes, it can be overwhelming.” Cory smirked out of nowhere. “I can’t believe I’m rambling about my problems to Oswald Cobblepot. I’m sorry, sir.”

            “Oswald, not sir.” Oswald smiled warmly at the man, for that first time in a while feeling happiness again.

 

* * *

 

            “I don’t trust they know what they’re doing,” Bruce said sternly. He was sitting at the breakfast table in Sean Pertwee’s trailer, while Alfred served him breakfast. Bruce had insisted he keep Alfred with him. He didn’t exactly want to serve himself toast in the mornings.

            “The actors?” Alfred asked. “I thought they seemed genuine.”

            “We’ll see,” Bruce replied. A knock on the door startled them both. Bruce, or David rather, came barging into the trailer with a big grin on his face. Sean followed him, his hands in his pockets casually. He didn’t look like a high class butler.

            “I can’t believe it! What everyone was saying is totally true,” David grinned wider than humanely possible. So this was him. Bruce narrowed his eyes at the excited boy.

            “Bruce Wayne,” he extended his arm.

            “David Mazouz. So good to meet you Batman,” David shook his hand frantically.

            “Bat…bat who?” Bruce was confused.

            “Damn it, David,” Sean grumbled, pulling the other boy back from Bruce. “Sorry about this youngster’s excitement. You can imagine at his age how much of a shock this is.”

            “I can imagine,” Alfred said with courtesy. “Thank you, sir, for letting us use your space.”

            “I’m guessing he isn’t your butler?” Bruce questioned.

            “I wish. Nah he’s just a British dude,” David said with a giggle. Bruce was starting to warm up to the kid. He was centuries younger than Bruce mentally, but he had a genuine soul. He found himself smiling, and he at a piece of his toast.

 

* * *

 

            “What are you staring at?” Jim asked.

            Ben continued to stare.

            “Stop that.” He had finished his breakfast and was unsure what to do next. He knew he couldn’t leave the trailer until later that night, but there was nothing to do. He felt useless.

            “I have to go to work,” Ben stated, picking up the plate and putting it in the sink. “But first. Turn towards me.” Jim obeyed, moving in his seat to face his doppelganger. Ben smiled. “I’m going to do something I’ve always dreamed of doing.”

            “What’s that?” Jim asked gruffly. Ben hastily leaned down, grabbing Jim’s face in his hands. He pulled him in for a kiss. The gears in Jim’s brain ceased functioning and he sat there like a stone cold statue, waiting until Ben leaned away again to even breath. Ben didn’t linger. He pulled back, a grin plastered across his face.

            “Kiss myself.” Ben grabbed a jacket hanging on a coat hanger by the door and he waved to Jim as he exited, leaving the cop in complete silence. Jim’s hand flew to his own mouth. That was the strangest thing he had ever experienced.            

            “W-what the hell,” he stuttered. A knock on the door caused him to nearly fall out of his seat. Who the hell. He wiped his mouth, as if people could somehow see that he had been kissed by another man. By the man who is identical to him in every way…Jim shuddered. He cautiously opened the trailer door, hoping he didn’t have to deal with directors or producers. It was just Harvey, well, _two_ Harvey’s to be exact. “What the _hell_ ,” Jim said, stressing the sentence more. He was probably going to end up saying the phrase several times in the next week.

            “Look Jim, it’s my doppelganger. He’s like the same as me,” Harvey said. He could tell it was Harvey because the man was still wearing his hat.

            “I’m aware of what doppelgangers are.”

            “No, Jim I mean we literally talk the same and everything,” Harvey prodded.

            “We do,” the other Harvey said. “My name’s Donal. Is Ben here?”

            “Just left,” Jim said. “Care to come in?” He opened the door just another smidge to look more inviting, but they both shook their heads simultaneously.

            “I have to take him back to the trailer before one of the cast members finds us. Harv wanted to drop by to check up on you,” Donald explained.

            “See you tonight, Jimbo.” Harvey raised a flask that Jim hadn’t even noticed he had before.

            “Yeah. See yah,” Jim shut the door, leaning against it. There were on a few hours he had to survive, and then he could go diplomatically plan an escape from this universe and back to his home. He didn’t like being out of control of situations, especially with all the criminals running free. Jim hoped that they wouldn’t end up wreaking havoc.

 

* * *

 

            Oswald paced in front of the door. He wasn’t a patient man, that was for sure. All he wanted was a bit of fresh air. They couldn’t kill him for that. He took a step outside, breathing in the fresh air, as fresh as it got in the city. He knew a city anywhere. He could hear the beeping in the distance, and smell the smog. Very similar to Gotham.

            “Robin!” An unfamiliar voice called in his direction. He was about to correct the person running up to him, but then he thought better of it. The man grabbed him by the arm. “Come on we’re filming any minute. We have to get you ready.”

            “Ready?” Oswald muttered. He followed the man, reluctantly, not wanting to make a scene. They set him down in front of a bright mirror. There were hair supplies and expensive makeup scattered across the desk. Three different people were working on his face and hair simultaneously. Usually Oswald gelled his own hair, but he didn’t complain when they started styling it for him. He could get used to this acting business. It all took about thirty minutes, probably usually took an hour when they weren’t rushing.

            After putting on his proper attire, he felt like the kingpin of the underworld again. He hobbled onto set. Where they had brought him to wasn’t the GCPD. It was his father’s mansion, a portion of it anyway. It all looked so real, but at the same time there was no ceiling, only spotlights and cameras. Ed was standing in the center of the room…no Cory. It must be. Oswald hobbled over, feeling naked underneath all the spotlights. He feared being caught. But how was anyone to know who he actually was? Robin’s whereabouts was what worried him.

            Cory grinned at him, like he had seen him grin at Robin. Lovingly. Longingly. Oswald gulped. He had no idea what the script said, at all. He was handed one to look at quickly luckily. The dialogue was a joke. It would never actually happen in his own life, and he didn’t understand why it was in this show. He gave the script back to the film people and leaned close to Cory. “It’s me.”

            That was all the taller man needed to hear. He took out his phone really quick and sent a few texts. He looked slightly peeved. “Don’t worry we’ll get this sorted out,” he whispered. “Just try to act for the next half hour…or rather, act like yourself.”

            Oswald smiled up at him confidently. “I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “She is beautiful,” Bruce said cheerfully. He was staring out the window at Selina’s doppelganger. She probably shouldn’t be teaching Selina how to dance in the middle of the actor’s trailer park considering there had been directors running around, but he could take his eyes off the sight.

            “She is the exact copy of Selina Kyle, Bruce,” Alfred said as if it wasn’t obvious. Bruce continued to watch Camren dance flawlessly, ignoring his nagging butler. Selina had no coordination, but she was trying, and she looked like she was having fun which wasn’t always something that happened. Bruce grinned at the spectacle. Alfred couldn’t understand the boy sometimes. Either he was a blushing mess, or a straight up business man. Selina really had him wrapped around her finger.

            He waved from the window when he finally made eye contact with Camren. Cam waved to Selina and pointed to Bruce’s trailer. Selina shrugged, and retreated into the trailer she was in front of. Bruce guessed she didn’t feel like visiting him. At least Camren wanted to. He opened the door for her and she darted inside. “It’s so cold out,” she said, her teeth chattering. Her voice was less catty than Selina’s and her hair even seemed to bounce differently. Bruce was surprised at how hospitable she seemed, but then again she probably hadn’t grown up on the street.

            “I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Bruce Wayne,” he extended a hand. Her grip was cold, and her fingers thin. She seemed to be holding back a laugh.

            “I’m sorry this is all just so much. I feel like I’m going to wake up from a dream. Our characters have actually jumped from the pages of comics and come to life.”

            “Comics?” Bruce questioned. “I thought we were a TV show.”

            “Yes,” Camren stuttered. “A TV show based off a comic. Batman. DC.” The words coming from her mouth were foreign to him. She said ‘Batman’ again like David had said. Bruce didn’t understand what Batman meant. Sounded like some weird ass super hero that dressed up as a bat. How stupid was that? “Maybe I shouldn’t be saying this much. I don’t know if telling you these things would harm the whole DC universe.”

            “DC what?” Bruce asks.

            “I should go. I’ll talk to you another time, Bruce Wayne.” Camren turned to go back out the door, when Bruce called out to her.

            “Camren?” she turned. “I, uh, I like your hair.” Camren smiled knowingly and if he didn’t know any better, she rolled her eyes at him, shutting the door firmly on her way out. Bruce watched her go from the window, smiling as she entered her own trailer.

            “I like your _hair_?” Alfred mimicked. Bruce ignored him yet again. He wasn’t falling for Camren or anything. He just thought she was pretty. Well, she looked exactly like Selina. Two Selina’s were better than one.

 

* * *

 

            “How much longer do I have to keep doing this?” Oswald asked quietly during one of the cut breaks. Cory adjusted his glasses.

            “Not long. Probably another five minutes. I have to finish the scene.”

            “What do you have to do?” Oswald asked, suspicious at the actor’s tone. The director suddenly started yelling into the megaphone from behind them. It made him jump each time.

            “Action!”

            Out of nowhere, Cory grabbed Oswald by the waist, pulling him close. He leaned down to kiss him delicately, his lips soft against the smaller man’s. Oswald was frozen in shock. Ed would never kiss him. It couldn’t happen, he didn’t love him. Yet, he suddenly felt sucked back into his own world, and for a moment it was glorious to pretend that the man pressed against him was Ed, his Ed. Cory pulled away as fast as he had leant in.

            “Cut! Fifteen Minute Break!” the crowd of people around the cameras dispersed, and Cory backed up from Oswald slowly.

            “You okay Ro-Oswald?”

            It was his first kiss. It hadn’t even been Ed, but it was his first kiss. Cory put a hand on Oswald’s shoulder, running his fingers in small circles. Oswald was a bright pink, and he turned away not wanting to face the embarrassment. The actor smiled down at him warmly. “Robin just texted me. He is in the bathroom to the left. He’ll help you get back to the trailer safely and discreetly. Go on.” He pushed the man, and Oswald hobbled to the nearest door. Robin was waiting there in front of the large mirror. He was also in his Oswald Cobblepot attire. It was like staring at a mirror in and of itself. Robin smiled brightly.

            “There you are.” Robin pulled a beanie out of the bag he had with him and pulled it over Oswald’s head. Ozzie wondered if the experience was as weird for Robin as it was for him. “You stole my kiss scene with Cory,” he joked.

            “I apologize.” Oswald felt incredibly weak for some reason, still dazed from the kiss.

            “It doesn’t really matter to me.” Robin winked, zipping up his bag. Oswald didn’t know how he could say it didn’t matter to him that simply, when Cory felt so fondly for him. He didn’t speak up though. “Now. I’m going to go out there and go back to the set. You need to wait in here for ten minutes, and then every cast member will go back to the cameras and they’ll be distracted. That’s when you head to the exit and go out to the trailers. No one is really going to notice you with your hair covered like that.” It was odd hearing his own voice so warm and loving, coming from his own mouth.

            “I understand.”

            “Good. I’ll see you and the others at around 6. Be careful.”  Robin pushed by him, and exited the bathroom. Oswald let out a loud sigh, his knees almost buckling from below. He was still a burning hot mess. He gripped the marble sink in front of him for purchase, but he still felt like he was falling down a never-ending abyss. He splashed some cold water onto his face, and waited the ten minutes like he was told.

           

            Robin was right, nobody noticed him on his way back to the trailers. No one even batted an eye. When he entered the trailer, he thought he was safe to breathe again, but Ed was there.

            “Goddamn it…Ed!”

            “Cory actually,” he said with a small chuckle. Oswald was getting annoyed, wondering just where Ed ran off to, and who he had decided he needed to talk with.

            “I thought you were filming.” He was still in his Edward Nygma attire, even the glasses were still balancing on the bridge of his nose.

            “I was. The scene I did with you was my last scene for the day,” Cory said, sipping water from his glass. He was on his phone sitting at the kitchen table. Oswald sat across from him for lack of something better to do. He tried to ignore the nagging thoughts in his mind, reminding him that Cory had kissed him.

            “I bet he’s off looking for that Chelsea Spatt,” Oswald grumbled. Cory looked up, only mildly amused.

            “Spack,” he corrected. “And he won’t find her if he is, I promise.”

            Oswald sighed, leaning back to get comfortable. Cory was suddenly grinning down at his phone wildly. He attempted to contain his chuckling, but he couldn’t seem to help it.

            “What are you so smug about?” Oswald deadpanned.

            “Nygmobblepot.”

            “Mobble…what?” Oswald was overly confused. Cory showed him some fanart he had just found on tumblr.

            “Nygmobblepot. It’s your couple name, you and Ed. People who watch the show really want you two to end up together, so they draw art of you two, and writing fiction,” Cory explained. Oswald grabbed the phone from Cory’s hands greedily, curious about it. There were loads of pictures, and the more he scrolled, the steamier they got. Cory smirked, watching a blush creep onto Oswald’s cheeks. “Isn’t that fun?”

            All Oswald could think was; _I’m not alone._ People actually wanted him to end up with Edward. They were rooting him on. It made him confident. The door to the trailer burst open, and Ed barged through, pushing up his glasses as he entered. Cory stood up, removing his own glasses as if he had just realized they were still on. “I’ll go talk with another colleague or something, and leave you two alone. Don’t forget we’re meeting at 6.” Cory pushed past Ed who was still suspiciously observing the situation. He had left his phone with Oswald, who hid it instantly the moment Ed started making his way over.  
            “What’s that?” Ed asked with a semi smile. Oswald shook his head. He didn’t want Ed to find this. Not yet. For now, all the fanart belonged to him.

            “Nothing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group comes to no conclusion about how the citizens of Gotham got to their Earth. Cory and Oswald find strange comfort with themselves. Jerome meets Fish. And Ben and Jim talk about the safety of the villains helping the heroes.

            “How are we going to figure out a way to get you all home if this Earth has, no magic, no superheroes, no…nothing.” Ben McKenzie was grumbling to himself. He was at one of the prop desks in the GCPD tapping a pen against his chin in thought. “Maybe there is no way back.”

           “Ben, it’s only been 5 minutes into this meeting and you’re already giving up,” Cory muttered, low enough so that the Gotham folk wouldn’t hear.

           “We need to consider that option as a possibility,” Ben stated. It was a fact. The actor went back to working with some of the other cast members, and Cory retreated to the far side of the room where Oswald and Ed stood huddled aside from other characters.

           “How is it looking?” Jim asked, instantly approaching the lanky actor with a stern face. It was so strange to transition from a conversation with Ben McKenzie, to a conversation with Jim Gordon.

           “It’s looking _okay_. I wish it was going a little better. Our world isn’t exactly equipped to help with this sort of situation,” Cory scratched at his neck nervously suddenly remembering he was surrounded by a bunch of psychopaths and killers, “So I’m sorry if this takes longer than expected.”

            Jim eyed Cory up and down, as if looking for evidence of…something. He didn’t understand detectives. He slowly turned towards Ed and Oswald who were quietly bickering over something. Oswald’s eyes met Cory’s and the smaller man averted his gaze immediately, probably still embarrassed from the filming they did together earlier. Cory smirked, enjoying indefinitely. “How’s it going you two?”

            “Why does every actor here find it necessary to check up on us more than _any_ other person from our group? Do we amuse you?” Ed talked fast and defensive.

            “Yes you do,” Cory replied. There was suddenly a bright flash illuminated from the other side of the set, and a loud _click_.

            “Shit,” Ben mumbled, trying to hide his phone even though all eyes were now locked on him. “The flash was on.”

            “Come on Ben, no pictures,” Cory said with a serious look. “How would we explain to social media me standing next to Edward Nygma?”

            “Stunt double?” Ben tried.

            “Seriously?”

            “But, _Nygmobblepot_ … I had to.” Ben slid the phone into his back pocket as soon as others started to go back to what they were all talking about. Cory rolled his eyes, knowing that if he responded he would end up saying something he didn’t mean.

            “What did that man just say?” Edward asked, slowly pushing up his glasses with a finger. “Nygmobblepot?”

            “Did you not tell him, Oswald?” Cory asked, astounded. He was sure Oswald would have told Ed all about how fans of Gotham in this universe shipped the hell out of them, and all wanted them to end up together. Sexually. Romantically. _All of it_. Maybe it was something Oswald had wanted to keep to himself. The Penguin’s eyes were darting from left to right, and he looked white as a sheet.

            “Tell me what Oswald?” Ed asked, in a gravelly tone.

            Oswald hesitantly took out Cory’s phone which he was still holding onto; Cory had told him earlier it was okay since he kept two. His shaky fingers found the fan art of them both, and handed the phone to Edward looking ashamed. Ed’s eyes widened slightly, passing through a few photos, and Cory could tell when he had found one of the more…explicit photos because he let out that famous Ed gasp, nearly dropping the phone entirely.

            Oswald’s arms were crossed, his face flushed red, and he was looking off into a completely different direction. Robin darted over, almost knocking Cory to the ground in his stride. “How much did I miss?” he whispered excitedly.

            Before Cory could answer, Ed took a bold step forward. “What is this? _Why_ is this?”

            “It’s called shipping on our universe,” Ben called out from several feet away. “Means the audience wants to see you two as a couple.”

            Ed was speechless for a moment. He looked like he was considering something, and his expression was unreadable. After a minute or so he just quietly muttered, “Ridiculous,” but handed the phone back to Oswald with a blush clear on his face. Cory smiled knowing what was coming for them soon. He was a bit jealous of their love, even if Ed didn’t realize his own yet.

           

            The Mad Hatter brought Cory back to reality as he yelled from across the set. “Do _I_ have a ship, Mr. Detective Gordon’s clone?” Jervis asked innocently.

            “It’s _Ben_ , and uh I doubt it,” he responded.

            “No you do,” Michael Chiklis said loudly. Cory’s eyes shot up, curious. “It’s called Betch. I get a bunch of fan art sent to me on my Twitter.” Cory noticed the horror flash through the man’s eyes. “It’s of my character Barnes and Tetch.”

            “I knew it!” Jervis screamed. “Captain Barnes loves me! My dear sister!” Cory saw Benedict with his head in his hands slumping next to Michael and Donal. Ed and Oswald were giving the Hatter confused glares, unsure how to feel.

            “If love doesn’t show itself to prevail, then you yourself must not let it fail,” Jervis chimed in a sing-song voice.

            “Oh that’s cute, you rhyme,” Benedict deadpanned. Jervis looked ready to kill him.

            Cory sighed, laying his head on Robin’s shoulder in anguish. The next week was going to be like babysitting a bunch of wild children at a birthday party.

 

* * *

 

            “Hey, Ben, can I ask you something?” Jim questioned, pulling the actor to the side out of everyone’s hearing range. He was trying to forget what had happened before in the trailer. He didn’t want to think about the kiss. It was too weird.

            “Sure thing, _Jimbo_ ,” Ben said with a grin. _Too_ _weird_.

            “Is there any chance at all of us getting back home?” Jim asked. He knew he was supposed to be asking Cory, but that man was too positive and optimistic. He hadn’t been giving Jim the full answers he needed.

            “Not that I can see so far,” Ben admitted. “But, I have a feeling whoever or _whatever_ did this to you all will reveal itself in time. This couldn’t have just happened for no reason.”

            “Great…” Jim’s hands intertwined with one another nervously, thinking about Lee, and the havoc Gotham would fall into without him there.

            “Can I ask _you_ a question now?”

            “Shoot.”

            “Do we have to worry about the criminals that came along for the ride? I mean they _are_ criminals, as much as me and the actors would like to pretend they aren’t. Cory’s practically kissing Penguin and Riddler’s asses at this point,” Ben said.

            “Riddler?” Jim assumed he meant Ed, but the word still didn’t make any sense to him.

            Ben chuckled, realizing his trivial mistake. “In time, Jim.”

            “Well, I doubt it. They want to get home as much of all of us, and unfortunately I am on good terms with most of them. Most. I don’t think any of them will strike. I won’t let them either,” Jim promised, silently showing Ben the gun in his holster.

            “Thank you,” Ben sad with a firm grip on the detective’s shoulder. Jim shrugged him off, now uncomfortable with the situation.

            “I’m going to go check on Lee.”

 

* * *

 

            “I can’t believe you’re still alive,” Butch said with fascination.

            “And I can’t believe I’m not the star actress on this god awful show,” Fish replied dully. She picked at her nails. “For god sake, that twerp with the glasses over there has more of a role than I do. I’m apparently not even in the comics.”

            “Comics?” Butch questioned.

            “Never mind.”

            “Well, Fish, you did get pushed off a building,” Butch reminded.

            “And then I was resurrected! I deserve more recognition for that at least. Hell, even my husband in this universe is in a bigger role than I am. He’s some sort of Deadshot guy in this _comic_ movie that just came out.” Fish rolled her eyes slowly, looking like she was actually in pain.

            “You really researched this stuff, didn’t you,” Butch said with a smile. Fish shrugged. Sure she had. She seemed to be the only one interested in the characters and their futures. Her doppelganger wasn’t even here, and she was more interested. She was avoiding making contact with anyone other than Butch. She didn’t want to start anything while she had still been in hiding. Fish needed to keep her intentions secret. She still does. If they couldn’t get out of whatever universe they had fallen into, then Fish would find provocation to take an action of some sort.

 

            In time.

 

            “Hey pretty lady,” a smaller man giggled wildly, approaching her. His voice was low and husky, but he looked soft enough. Her hand instinctively moved towards the dagger hidden in her boot. He was ginger, an eerie smile spreading across his face, and yet something about him was still endearing.

            “Who are you?” Fish asked, eyeing him up and down.

            “Jerome Valeska,” Butch answered her, stunned at the sight. Jerome grinned wider somehow, inching closer.

            “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

            “I’m not sure I _want_ to meet you,” Fish stated, smartly. “Move away mister.”

An identical man came darting from across the set, and pulled Jerome away from

Fish. “I’m sorry Fi- uh, mam, I was put in charge of making sure this one didn’t get into trouble. Or wreak havoc for that matter.” It must be the actor.

            Jerome groaned, “You’re not letting me have any _fun_ , Cameron!” Despite how explosive Jerome seemed, his actor was able to reign him to a certain extent.

            “If you come away from the group, you can tell me more about those people you killed at that carnival that one time. You said you wanted to tell me all about it right?” Cameron goaded. The kid was smart. Jerome’s eyes lit up, and yet again, his smile grew wider.

            “Yes I do.”

            The two bright-ginger sets of hair walked away together, off to the side where Jerome couldn’t reach out to talk to anyone else. Fish wondered if anyone else on the set was that unstable. For her sake, she hoped not. Then again, nobody knew what kind of weapons she had hidden up her sleeve.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Oh and then there was the time we totally sent love letters to each other as our characters which was great, because on Valentine’s day I made a heart of blood covered tissues and left it in Robin’s trailer-” Cory was babbling excitedly, while Oswald was falling asleep against Ed’s shoulder. All four of them had sat down around desks at this point. It was getting really late. Ed wasn’t listening to Robin and Cory’s stories; he was looking down at a stack of papers trying to figure out a solution to their predicament, and Oswald was…well he was bored.

            “Oh are you tired Oswald?” Robin asked only now noticing Oswald’s face smooshed tiredly into his chief of staff’s shoulder. He jolted awake at the mention of his name.

            “Wah?! Oh. No, sorry.” Oswald rubbed his eyes, reluctantly removing himself from Ed’s side. Cory smiled, and shushed Robin delicately before his friend could continue the conversation.

            “I’m afraid we got off topic,” he said apologetically. “We should probably talk more about getting you guys back home.” Cory’s arm was unintentionally around Robin, and it gave Oswald a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at the person he loved, and Ed looked up from his papers for a moment, connecting their eyes. He caught Oswald off guard when he smiled wide, and reached towards his face.

            “How do you see with a strand of hair in your eye?” Ed asked softly, brushing it away, his hands rubbing delicately against Oswald’s skin. The minute he had done that, he turned back to his papers, his stern expression returning. These were the moments that made Oswald falter.

            The small man looked up to see Cory staring at him from across the desk. Robin was giggling about something, but Cory quirked his lips downward sympathetically.

A loud ringtone started playing, jostling them all. It was a very happy tune, that wasn’t anything Oswald could recognize. Robin reached into his pocket to answer his phone. “Yes. Yes of course I’ll be home very soon.” He hung up and shrugged. “Unfortunately the husband just called. I should be heading home.”

            Oswald observed Cory’s happy expression fade significantly, but no one else seemed to notice. Now _he_ felt sympathy for the man. They both seemed to be on one big train of sympathy sending the train back and forth, never able to reach closure or release.

            Robin reached down, hugging Cory tightly like it was the last time he would ever see him. Oswald was jealous at such a friendship, even if there was _still_ unrequited love stirring in there somewhere as well. Robin turned, almost seeming to consider whether or not he should hug Oswald and Ed goodbye. At Oswald’s daring glare, he decided against it. Oswald watched the actor run over to say goodbye to all the other actors for the night, and was in awe of how he moved so fast without hobbling. The minute Oswald was off the set, Ed stood up, pulling his suit jacket down to straighten it. “Oswald and I will be turning in now.”

            “We will?” Oswald asked, his tone drenched in sarcasm. Cory blinked suddenly, and nodded, standing up as well.

            “I’ll walk you two there then.” Oswald scurried to stand up too, suddenly feeling much smaller than he actually was.

            “That’s quite alright,” Ed said flatly, taking Oswald by his sleeve, ready to move in the opposite direction. Oswald stood his ground which cost him a quick disgruntled glance from his chief of staff.

            “Ah but I have the key,” Cory dangled it in the air. “Come on, it isn’t far. I need to pick something up there too. It _is_ my trailer you’re using after all.”

            Ed didn’t have a response. Oswald was impressed with Cory’s determination; he loved Ed dearly, but it was satisfying to see him speechless for once. The actor said goodbye to everyone else, and reminded Ben to lockup for him on his way out.

The air outside was cold, even with all the layers Oswald had on. He crossed his arms tightly against his own chest, trying to stay warm. Despite Cory saying the trailers weren’t far, they really were. Far enough for Oswald’s teeth to start chattering. Cory somehow noticed this and grinned, removing his sweater. He helped slide it around the smaller man. “Don’t want you to freeze.”

            “Thank you,” Oswald stuttered looking nervously up at the man’s devious expression. He was certain Cory was making eye contact with Ed on purpose. Edward stopped in his tracks and removed the sweater immediately, throwing it back at Cory who was trying to mask his own amusement. “Mine is warmer.” Ed removed his own jacket in one swift move and inelegantly laid it across Oswald’s shoulders.

            Oswald mumbled another thanks, though he was actually extremely grateful he was surrounded in Ed’s warmth and scent. He tried not to breath too loudly, but his heart was racing at a rapid pace. When they reached the trailer, Cory threw Ed the keys. “Can I talk to you alone for a moment Oswald?”

            Ed’s eyes narrowed, but he continued up the rail, opening the door and attempting not to slam it shut as he entered the well-lit trailer. Oswald moved closer to Cory to see him clearer, and looked up at him expectantly.

            “Have faith in your relationship with him,” Cory said kindly. Oswald was taken aback at the man’s genuine nature.

            “Um, thank you. I’m really sorry about your, uh, Robin.” Oswald came off as kinder as he would have liked to sound. He wasn’t good at being so openly gentle. Cory smiles wide, revealing a toothy grin that makes Oswald smile. Cory was almost like the Edward Nygma he had once met in the GCPD all those years ago.

            “You look so much like him,” Cory muttered.

            “You’ve said that before,” Oswald mentioned with a sigh. Of course he looked like Robin, they were identical-  Suddenly Cory was kissing him.

            Immediately thinking of Ed, Oswald pushed up into the kiss, accepting it in tenfold. He gripped tightly onto the man’s sleeves and didn’t protest when Cory took a step forward to lessen the space between them. When Cory pulled back, only slightly since their foreheads were still touching, Oswald could see a solemnness spinning there underneath a heavy mask of lust. Oswald couldn’t help but grin happily. He had kissed Cory before, but this kiss he had needed.

            Cory pulled back suddenly, startling the smaller man. “I apologize. Oh god I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t apologize,” Oswald whispered. “I…I needed it.”

            Cory’s eyes widened slightly, as if he was realizing that he and Oswald were on the same page. He smiled, opening his mouth to say something more, but the trailer door swung open. Oswald stiffened, horrified suddenly that Ed had seen everything. He couldn’t have seen it. There would be no end to the shame Oswald would feel if he had.

            “What are you two doing our here, you’re both going to freeze if you don’t hurry up.” Ed sounded annoyed, but nothing more. Good. He hadn’t seen anything. Cory smiled up at the man.

            “I just remembered I didn’t actually need anything from my trailer. I’ll head back now.” Edward rolled his eyes, shutting the door again. Cory stood close to Oswald again and leaned down.

            “The group wants to watch some stuff with the citizens from Gotham,” Cory’s hand ghosted over Oswald’s hips, sliding upward seductively, “While they are distracted I want you to meet me here tomorrow. 7 o clock,” Cory whispered. He looked almost desperate, holding onto a hope that the Penguin would agree. And he did.

            “I’ll meet you here.”

            Cory smiled, and turned to walk away, hands in his pockets. Suddenly feeling much colder, Oswald slowly pulled himself up the rail to the trailer door. He knew what Cory wanted, and he wasn’t going to deny him. He had the same intentions.

 

Pretend.

If they could pretend the other was who they loved, maybe it would bring them a few moments of bliss away from reality. That is what Oswald hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actors and the citizens of Gotham interact during a nighttime get together as Oswald Cobblepot is anticipating his night he promised with Cory Michael Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit content (sexual, swearing) If you are uncomfortable reading that sort of thing then do not read. Enjoy!

            Ed sat next to him, typing away uncontrollably at the keys on the laptop he had open in his lap. Oswald figured he must have found it in the trailer somewhere where Cory was keeping it. Oswald couldn’t help but snoop, tilting his head away from his phone, and craning his next to see what was on Ed’s screen. It was only a bunch of text posts, mostly written about _Ed_ himself. It seemed he was looking into what fans of the show “Gotham” thought of him was that it?

            Oswald didn’t care much to look at text posts. He liked the pictures, and the art, and the moving pictures that looped over and over again. He was certain they were called “Gifs”. Ed started violently typing away again. Oswald sighed almost hesitant to speak. “What are you doing, Ed?”

           “Replying.”

           "You made a Tumblr account? I have one too.” Oswald questioned, his lips quirking up at the thought. He wasn't going to tell Ed quite yet that his username was 'therealkingofgotham' or that Barbara's was 'jimandbabs4ever95' (and if he recalled correctly, Jim's was gaycaypayday) because Ed could be extremely nosey when he wanted to be. Oswald didn't want him to see all the Edward Nygma gifs he had reblogged. “What’s your username?”

           “ _Riddles_ with approximately 10 x’s added to the end of it,” Ed said sharply, as he exhaled. He clicked down on the keyboard violently to post it, looking content with himself.

           “Arguing with a bunch of teenagers isn’t going to help with anything,” Oswald grumbled. “I want to go to sleep. Put that thing away.” Ed looked annoyed, but he complied for the Mayor, shutting the laptop and reaching for the lights beside the bed. Oswald inched under the covers, and scooted to his regular side of the bed. After a few moments, the silence was deafening, but Oswald’s eyes were stitched shut, and he knew he would fall asleep soon if he kept himself still. _Don’t focus on Ed’s breathing_.

           “Oswald?” Ed whispered softly. Oswald was ready to groan in exaggeration. Ed couldn’t leave him in peace. Now for the rest of the night with the silence and the dark all he would be able to think about is Ed saying his voice in such a soft delicate tone. Why was he so in love with the fucker? It took effort to turn around fully on his other side, and when he did Ed’s nose was practically touching his. He hadn’t known the man was so close. Oswald froze, stiffening. Ed looked casual, calm even. “Can I sleep against you? This place isn’t getting heated at this time of night, and I get cold easily. It’s statistically a fact that body heat is one of the most efficient ways to warm one’s self. It’s been proven.”

           Not taking anything else in other than Ed’s first sentence, he nodded fast, turning himself back around quickly so Ed didn’t see his growing smile. Ed’s arms slinked around him and he felt the taller man’s crotch pressed against his backside. He bit his lip, knowing that now he would certainly get no sleep. Ed fell asleep fast, his arms becoming limp around Oswald’s waist, and his breathing even and warm against his neck. Oswald was grinning from head to toe, praying that he hadn’t displayed too much excitement upon Ed’s initial request. He was utterly confused at Ed’s sudden touchy-feely nature, but he was not going to complain. Not at all. If this is what every night from now on was going to be like, then Oswald wanted to be trapped on this Earth forever. Screw Gotham.

            Ed’s scent, smelling of a faded mint and spiced cologne, lulled him to sleep eventually; along with Ed’s chest rising and falling against Oswald’s back. So warm.

 

* * *

 

            So _cold_. Oswald woke the next morning without Ed by his side. He felt slightly abandoned for a moment, but then remembered that he couldn’t control his chief of staff in _every_ aspect of his life. He crawled out of bed, feeling groggy and light-headed. It had been a long night, but he also had a bigger night ahead of him. Moments from the night before, Cory kissing him, and whispering to him in that dark velvet voice, telling him to meet him in the trailer today at 7; they came back to him in blurry flashes, and he could feel his cheeks burning red already. He wasn’t sure what the night would hold. Oswald wasn’t exactly _experienced_ in anything more than a few kisses and touches. He needed this. Cory needed this. No one would have to know.

            Oswald would shower, and do his best to make himself ready for the meeting on the set later in the day. He was notified on his phone by Cory that filming would end early that day, so they’d at least get to watch some stuff with the others before 7. He didn’t know what the cast wanted the citizens of Gotham to _watch_ , but he decided it was better not to question it. With Cory brought up in his mind, he tried not to think of Ed, failing of course. Edward would always be on his mind

 

* * *

 

            “You’re telling me that you all had a…a…” Butch stumbled over his words, stuttering like a baboon.

            “You can say it, Butch. We’re all big kids here,” Barbara prodded, sarcastically. She nudged Erin and Jessica playfully, and Tabitha put a hand on Butch’s shoulder, barely apologetic.

            “You all had a foursome,” Butch stated. “Without me?”

            “Of course without you,” Barbara said. “You weren’t there last night, love. Sorry if I didn’t feel like calling you up to join the party. Would have been too much effort.” They were all talking very loud, a few glances cast their way. It was around 4 pm and everyone was starting to file onto the set, huddling into groups they were comfortable in. Jim Gordon cast a dull glare in their direction, not curious in the slightest as to what they were talking about. He kept strolling until he reached Lee.

            Butch turned back to Babs, Tabs, and then the other two actresses. He had no idea why two innocent women such as themselves would want to get together with two killer women, but to each his own. He sighed, feeling blatantly left out.

            Cory suddenly yelled “Huzzah!” from one end of the set. He had set up a projector that connected with his laptop. “We have to watch the B@man Musical,” he said quickly typing in the URL. Robin sat beside him, leaning against his shoulder for purchase.

            “Don’t you think them seeing all the Batman stuff will mess up their timeline?” Ben asked in a serious concern. Cory shook his head.

            “I doubt it. And if it does, we won’t notice. It’ll be like that timeline never existed…probably.”

            “Whatever, time travel hurts my brain,” Ben strode away, attempting to talk Jim Gordon down from the detective’s anxious nature. Cory grinned as he achieved his goal.

            “Finally.” He connected one last cord and turned on the musical. Everyone gathered in a huddled group, to watch it projected on the lightly colored wall in front of them. Everyone seemed to be acting normal, even the insane. Yet, Oswald couldn’t think straight. Two and a half hours from now. He hoped Cory hadn’t forgotten. The musical started, and Oswald was… _shocked_ to say the least.

 

* * *

 

            “I like the way this Sweet Tooth guy works. He has me entranced,” Jerome chimed from beside Cameron. His eyes were staring dreamily up at the screen directed towards the villain in pink. “Maybe I should take a lesson from this man.”

            Cameron’s eyes widened slightly and he leaned over to whisper to Sean Pertwee. “Maybe Jerome will become Sweet Tooth instead of the Joker.”

            “I wouldn’t be surprised, Cam.” Sean smirked, and continued watching, cringing inwardly at all the Alfred scenes. If the actors were worried about screwing up the timeline for all the characters, they probably didn’t have to be. All the characters were extremely confused to the point of probably never being able to process any of this DC comic information. Especially when “Superman” or “Green Lantern” showed up.

            Jim Gordon was particularly offended at the way he was portrayed, in the musical, but Harvey was able to calm him when he would start mumbling curses. “Who even drinks _water_ shots anyway? Not me.”

            Edward was debatably even more offended than the detective after it ended. “Why was I only in the musical for a few minutes?” he asked Cory, a violent twinge in his eyes.

            Cory couldn’t seem to find the right words to respond so he turned nervously to Robin. “So, Jim Carrey Spandex next?”

            “I’m sure Ed would love that,” Robin giggled. Edward’s eyes shot up again, glaring in their direction. They didn’t respond to his rather violent curiosity. While Cory was trying to find the movie on Amazon, Barbara called out from the other side of the group.

            She imitated the duck noise the character of the Penguin in the musical made. “Wah! Wah! Wah! Oswald!” She laughed maniacally as Oswald shot her a dead glare.

            “Wah!” someone anonymous cried out.

            “I don’t _wah wah wah_!” Oswald yelled. Ed put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, which brought him back to reality in a sense. Rather, it just reminded him of his own racing heartbeat. He sat back grumpily, and tried not to think of people taunting him with that noise for the rest of his life.

            Lucius Fox was sitting crisscrossed next to Jim and Harvey. He was rubbing his chin, “Where am I in these renditions? So am I really just Alfred in disguise? I don’t understand.”

            Jim and Harvey didn’t seem to hear him, as they continued to argue about whether or not someone would actually poison Gotham’s water supply one day. The actors were taking it upon themselves to laugh at the character’s expenses, and their utter and oblivious confusion towards the Batman universe.    

            Cory finally found _Batman Forever_ , and started playing it despite some of the actors moaning and groaning about how bad it would be. Cory and Robin looked exhilarated, and they kept turning every so often to look at Ed and Oswald while they watched the movie.

 

* * *

 

            One hour. That was how long it was now until 7. He tried his best to pay attention to the movie, but the minutes caved in and he couldn’t help but feel warmth creep up into his cheeks and up his thighs. At one point he was sure Ed was complaining about something happening in the movie, but Oswald couldn’t hear him over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears.

            Eventually there was only 5 more minutes. Edward was engrossed with the film now, probably because it was based off of himself. He hadn’t looked at Oswald or even acknowledged him once in the past hour, and to Oswald’s benefit since he needed to leave without anyone’s notice. Oswald’s eyes darted over to where Cory had been sitting. The man was gone, leaving an empty space next to Robin that had been filled shortly with Ben McKenzie. Oswald scooted backwards, trying to be discreet. Ed didn’t notice his movements at all, so as soon as he was into the shadows of the room, he quickened his pace and darted out towards the back exit.

         The walk to the trailers didn’t seem to be as long as his walk there yesterday. It was partially due to the fact that he was waddling at a rapid pace down the cement path. He wondered when Cory had actually left the set. He hadn’t seen him get up himself, so Cory could have already been waiting there for thirty minutes. Had he left a half an hour ago? Five minutes ago? Cory’s trailer was the only trailer with the lights on.

          Oswald took a deep breath, standing in front of the door for a good amount of time. He was certain he wanted to do this. He had to, _needed_ it.

          He opened the door and entered the warmth and light of the trailer. Cory was there, waiting for him.

          He was wearing the glasses, Ed’s glasses, sitting on his couch like it was a normal afternoon. He lit up when he saw Oswald, smiling in a way that made the restraint of the mobster’s uncertainty shrink. “You really came,” Cory said, as if he was surprised the Penguin showed up at all. As if they didn’t both know they needed this.

         “I told you last night I would.” Oswald took off his coat and hung it over the back of the chair, he no longer needed it. The trailer was comfortably warm compared to the brisk air outside.

         “I know, but we both know you can be unpredictable.” The actor smiled softly at him, getting up but hesitating to touch Oswald, only gaining courage when the other smirked at him. “Did you think about it?” he asked, fondling Oswald’s cheek gently.  They were close, too close for the interaction to be mistaken for anything else and yet not touching enough.

         Oswald placed his hand on top of Cory’s giving into the touch. He could almost convince himself that it was Ed who was standing before him, instigating this chain of events. “Yes, I am sure. We both need this.” Oswald spoke with finality. The truth was, he couldn’t pass up this opportunity. If this was his only chance at being with Ed, then he would take it.

        “Kiss me, Cory.”

         Cory leant down to kiss him, his eyes hungry but his touch tender, almost as if he couldn’t quite believe it was real. They didn’t get to do anything more than a few chaste kisses before Cory’s glasses slid down his nose a little, touching Oswald’s face and surprising the both of them. The actor looked like he had forgotten he was wearing them at all. He reached up to touch it, fixing them while still keeping eye contact with Oswald. “Should I...?” Cory asked, uncertain.

         “No.” Oswald answered a little too quickly. “Keep the glasses on… please.” He gave the other man a wistful smile. They both knew the reason why he wanted the glasses to remain, because without them it shattered the illusion they were both trying to create.

         Oswald tugged Cory back down for another kiss, trying hard to convince himself that those were Ed’s lips brushing against his own, and Ed’s hands on his body. A rush of heat slowly spread throughout his body as he gave himself over to the thoughts, and the sensations.

         Cory’s arms embraced his body as he deepened the kiss, smiling slightly when Oswald shuddered at his touch. _For a mobster, he really was adorable._ He broke the kiss when the other showed signs he needed air, focusing on kissing and nibbling at Oswald’s neck, enjoying the noises he made. _So precious; he probably would be too._ Desperate hands made their way to loosen up and remove the other’s tie, wanting it out of the way, needing more skin to kiss.

         Oswald felt breathless as Cory’s hands travelled over his body, caressing him, discovering him. These new feelings left him frazzled. Despite his preoccupied state, it was titillating to feel how desired he was by the other man.

         The kisses and touches made him feel like he was floating away. His only anchor was the man who was creating these feelings. _Who knew he could feel like this?_ Oswald’s mind was swimming with a hunger he had never before experienced. He was so immersed in the sensation, that he barely even registered Cory’s hands removing his tie until it fell to the floor and the pair of lips once again met his neck. Oswald gasped as they travelled lower, tasting the exposed skin that lie beneath his tie and collar.

         “E-Ed.” The kisses stopped. Oswald stiffened as he realized his mistake. This wasn’t Ed.

        “Cory, I apologize I—”

         The actor stared at him, surprised, looking deeply into his eyes as if looking for something in them before kissing Oswald’s jaw gently.  “It’s ok,” he whispered, his hands coming up to touch and mess with the mobster’s hair, “it’s ok, you can say it.” They kiss again, but before Oswald can deepen it Cory broke the contact, looking at him once more. The Penguin’s distinctive hairstyle was gone, and without it he looked like _him_. Like Robin, _his_ Robin.

 _But he was never his, was he?_ All Cory had, all they both had, was a night of pretend with each other to fill up an empty heart. God, he wished it was enough. It had to be, for Oswald at least had a chance even if he didn’t know it yet, but all Cory was left with was heartbreak.

       “It’s ok,” he said again, though he didn’t know which one of them he’s trying to convince anymore, “we both need it. We both need this.” Cory lead the other to his bed between kisses, hurrying. Wanting more. “ _Robin.”_

       The back of Oswald’s knees hit the edge of the bed causing him to topple backwards, pulling Cory along with him. Pausing in shock at their position, they both looked at each other and gave a soft laugh. Cory was sprawled out on top of him, his glasses a little askew but his eyes were sparkling brightly. _Just like how Ed’s are when he tells his riddles._ Oswald lifted a hand to fix the frames, smiling wistfully at the man above him. He cupped Cory’s cheek and pressed his lips to his jaw tenderly before making his way back to his mouth.

       Nervous hands moved lower, slowly unbuttoning the other man’s dress shirt. Oswald found himself trembling a little, excited but nervous about what comes next. He had never been with anyone intimately before, it left him at a bit of a disadvantage as to how to proceed. However, despite his nerves, he knew this is exactly where he needed to be. He wanted this. He _needed_ this.

       Cory groaned, encouraging. He knew what it meant for the other, _how much_ it meant, yet was too selfish to do anything other than kiss him harder, unable to stop after they had already started. He grabbed the mobster’s hand, guiding him as he removed his shirt. “Come on, you can touch me if you want to,” he whispered breathless as his torso is exposed and all Oswald can do is stare. “Do it, touch me. _Him_.”

       Oswald fingertips grazed across Cory’s chest, dancing along it delicately as though he was afraid he would be told to stop at any moment _._ He looked back up at Cory, eyebrows raised in worry as his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. He couldn't stop now. Not when he had given himself over to it. Not when this was his only chance at being with Ed. Cory stared down at him intensely and nodded for him to continue.

 _Touch me, touch him_. The words echoed through Oswald’s head, urging him on. He gave Cory a small smile before refocusing, lifting his head to kiss at his jaw, and down the side of his neck. His tentative touches became more explorative as he ran them down the ridges of Cory's body, mapping him, memorizing him, _memorizing Ed._

       Cory hummed along in incentive, his arms thrown around Oswald’s neck as he tilted his head to give more skin for the other to play with. The feeling of being nearly worshiped at the hands of Oswald— of _him_ was titillating; the actor couldn’t help but moan at the other’s inexperienced touch. _Did he touch his husband like that? Sweet and softly; in love?_ Cory’s traitorous mind questioned, but he refused to dwell on it. Not with Robin there.

       “Yes, come on,” he said, his voice almost needy for more, “you can do whatever you want, this is your chance. _Anything_.”

        He didn’t want to waste this chance. Cory was right. This was it, his moment, his _only_ moment. He couldn’t pass up this opportunity. Without it, there would always be wonder, confusion, mystery. Giving into this would help him put his feelings in the past. Ed was just his employee, his best friend. He’d never be anything more than that. Oswald knew this now, but he couldn’t let go.

        A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the man above him moan. It made him feel powerful and desired; it gave him the confidence to continue. _There was no backing out now_. Oswald pulled Cory’s head back down to his, giving him a passionate kiss, running his tongue across him bottom lip before deepening it. He no longer restrained himself, this was their chance, it was time to take advantage of that. Oswald ran his fingers through the silken strands of Cory’s hair, scratching his nails against his scalp before sliding his arms down his back, pulling the taller man closer to him. He gasped into the kiss when their hips met.

       Cory rolled his hips, slowly, trying to get another reaction out of both of them. One jittery hand started to open Oswald’s shirt with difficulty but never giving up, needing to see more of the other, more of _him_. He broke off the kiss when the other started to help him get rid of his clothing, wanting to enjoy the view.

       “God, you’re beautiful,” Cory groaned, his voice guttural with lust, the sight before him was simply too much. “Such delicious skin.”

       Oswald flushed at Cory's words. Beautiful, delicious… these were not words he associated with himself. Damaged and broken; this was who he was, but Cory didn't see that. He saw something else and for the first time ever Oswald felt desired.

       Cory's touches on his bare skin excited him. He groaned as the other man rocked into him. He could feel his hard length pressing against his own through the layers of their pants. Oswald whimpered, it wasn't enough. “More… please.”

 _Oh my, he makes such pretty sounds_ , Cory couldn’t help but think, his knees weak from the noises the other made and the knowledge he was the cause of all of them. That voice really would be the death of him. He lowered his hand, opening Oswald’s zipper and touching him through the thin fabric of his underwear, delighted at how sensitive the other was. So inexperienced. “Fuck…” Cory moaned, eyes shut tight, the reactions really getting to him.

_Like a Robin only he had touched. His, only his._

       Oswald’s closed his eyes and tilted his head back, pushing the lower half of himself into the man’s hand. The sensations completely overwhelmed him. As soon as Cory’s hand touched him, Oswald struggled not to fall apart on the spot. _Was it supposed to feel like that? Was it supposed to feel that good?_ He was not completely inexperienced, yes; he had done this before, he had touched himself, but this was new. This was someone else’s hand touching him, and as a result, all the sensations felt heightened. Oswald whimpered out a needy sound in the back of his throat, as he involuntarily bucked his hips up, wanting, no needing more of his touch.

       Oswald looked up at Cory and gasped at the look in his eyes. The man was watching him intensely, his brown eyes meeting his own from behind the black rimmed glasses. Oswald squirmed under his gaze, he had never felt so studied before.

       “Oh… fuck!” He tore his eyes away from the others as Cory touched him again. He pushed his shaking hands down to his trousers, attacking the button, desperate to feel more. Cory continued to stroke him through his underwear. Oswald whined. He couldn’t focus. His breath was coming out in fast pants. “Please, I can’t… I need—”

      “What do you need?” Cory asked, his voice thick with lust. If he sounded more like his character than himself then who could blame him, it was a silent agreement after all. “Come on, tell me?” He squeezed the other slightly, teasing, feeling the fabric of Oswald’s undergarment. Cory groaned as the other simply gasped, trying his best to find words while being worked up.

      He squeezed it harder, stroking it thoroughly; Cory nibbled at the man’s ear before whispering right in it, softly. “Please what?”

      Oswald couldn’t breathe. He felt too hot. His body was too tingly. The stimulation was clouding his mind and he couldn’t figure out a way to slow it down. He grabbed at the man atop of him, not quite sure if he was trying to pull him closer or push him away. He couldn’t think. The only sensation he could pay attention to was the feel of Cory’s hand stroking him and the tightening in the pit of his stomach.

      “E-Ed... I... I can’t,” he called out, not even registering the change in name. He thrashed his head to the side before throwing it back, grunting as his body tensed and he released into his underwear.

      Oswald froze as he came back to himself, his mind clearing after his premature orgasm. He ducked his head into the other man’s shoulder and blushed in embarrassment. _Of course he had to go and ruin it._

      “C-Cory, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

       The actor stopped as he felt the man spasm under him, shocked. _Already?_ He could still feel Oswald, wet and slowly softening inside his underwear. Cory moved away a little to look at the other, denying him concealment, only to have him trying to make himself look small, looking away as if to hide himself. _Oh, but he really was precious._

       Cory lifted Oswald’s face with his finger, kissing his cheek gently. “Shh, it’s alright. I was just surprised, it’s normal for that to happen. I should’ve expected it,” he assured, his hands already going down to remove the expensive pants and drenched underwear. “You didn’t do anything wrong— _god_ , you’re too tempting. Are you doing it on purpose?” Cory asked, nibbling at the other’s collar, slowly making a trail down his chest. His only answer was Oswald shaking his head faintly in denial. “I wish I could’ve seen your face. I will.”

       He stepped back a little once there was nothing in his way, looking for his packages of lube and condoms in his back pockets. He smiled as Ro—as _Oswald_ looked up surprised at him, letting out a small laugh. “I bet you can come a second time. I can make you, if you want. We’ve only just started after all,” he taunted as he opened the lube and got ready, thankfully he was prepared, “I want to see your face as you do it.”

 _He must look lovely,_ _lost in the pleasure. Cory needed to see it, to keep it forever in his memory; a reminder that he was the one to do it to him, to make him come. Him, not… Not…_

      “Do you want that?” He goes to spread the mobster’s legs, gasping when the other clenched them only to open them up hesitantly himself. _Precious._ Cory went back at stroking the other, hearing him moan at the skin to skin contact, and got his finger prepared near Oswald’s entrance; touching ever so slightly to be teasing. “Tell me.”

       Oswald panted as Cory began stroking him, this time without the barrier of his underwear. The skin to skin contact coupled with the oversensitivity from his premature release made the touch feel much more intense compared to what he experienced earlier. He gasped as Cory’s hand twisted up and down, coaxing his member back to full hardness.

       Oswald’s body shook. Despite wanting to continue, he was nervous. He could feel the shudders passing through his body, causing him to tense randomly, holding his breath until the next one. He wanted this. He wanted _him_ , but it was still a big step.

       “Y-yes, yes. I want you.” Oswald whimpered out nodding excessively as Cory’s finger pressed against his entrance, not going any further until he had his consent. Cory’s words coupled with his touch had him feeling aroused once more. _I can make you, if you want._ Oswald blushed as the words circled in his mind. If anyone could make him come a second time it would be the man smiling above him. “I want you.”

        Cory’s finger circled around his entrance once more causing Oswald to groan. “Please, don’t t-tease me.” he whispered out. Cory chuckled from above him before pushing his finger in. The feeling caused Oswald draw his knees up and throw his head back. “Fuck. I... ah.” He had never felt anything like this before, he couldn’t describe it. It was odd, but not uncomfortably so. Oswald waited a moment, getting used to the feeling before looking down at the man between his legs and nodding for him to continue.

_Oh, Oswald was so good for him; so perfect. The perfect mixture between shy and eager._

       The actor moved it around a bit, teasing the other, trying to make him used to the intrusion before finding his prostate with ease. Cory couldn’t help but laugh softly at the way Oswald howled, not expecting the wave of pleasure that hit him. “Good, huh?” he asked, smiling when the other nodded dazed at him. “Take it easy now, don’t overwhelm yourself. You wouldn’t want to come again so soon, would you? Imagine how good it will feel to have something bigger, to feel _me_ inside of you. Do you want that?” Cory taunted breathless, loving how Oswald simply moaned at him in answer as he hit that spot again and again. “Yes, don’t hide your voice. Let me hear you.”

       Cory pushed in a second finger, letting the other breath for a bit before starting to scissor his fingers, preparing the other. He groaned at how sensitive the other was to all of it; he wouldn’t last much longer himself with all the sounds Oswald was making.

      “You have no idea just how gorgeous you are, do you? Mesmerizing,” he continued. “Come on, can you take a third one?”

 _A third? Yes_! Despite the slight burn that came with two fingers Oswald wanted more. The pleasure was indescribable. Cory’s long fingers kept hitting something deep inside of him, causing his vision to blank out as lights speckled before his eyes. “Yes, yes, more. _God_ yes.”

       Cory worked in a third finger and all Oswald could do was pant as he looked at the ceiling. He felt full. Cory thrusted them in and out stretching him open just a little more but Oswald couldn’t think, not with the three fingers inside of him, and Cory’s other hand still stroking his shaft. It was almost too much. There was another press on that spot deep inside of him and Oswald felt a slight twinge in his stomach. _No._ He couldn’t let that happen again, not yet. Not without knowing, not without having all of _him_.

       “Stop, n-no more. I need you. I need you.”

       Cory stopped when Oswald asked, worried that he may have hurt the other — maybe it really was too much for him, it was his first time after all — but as it turned out to be the exact opposite of it he smiled. To hear that voice begging for him, _needing_ him… it was simply too good to be true. It was already almost torture, Cory needed to be freed, to have him; the pressure of his tight jeans was almost torture. He removed himself from the other, looking around for the condom he had left somewhere near the lube. Cory held the package up to open it only to have his arm held by the other, stopping him weakly. “Oswald?”

        “No, please. Don’t.” Oswald couldn’t let the other man put the condom on, he couldn’t have the barrier between them. “This is our only chance,” he looked up Cory with pleading eyes, “don’t take that away from us.”

        “I…” Cory started, unsure. He didn’t want it either, but… “Are you sure?” Oswald nodded, only to gasp surprised as Cory all but dropped everything and kissed him passionately.

         Cory’s nails scratched softly the other’s side as he slowly lowered his hand, making a trail, giving Oswald chills and making him moan into the kiss. He reached his own pants, opening it and taking a moment to breath after finally getting rid of the pressure. He really was desperate. Cory grabbed the lube thoughtless, his hand shaking as he prepared himself; his tip teasing the other’s entrance as he got both of them in position. “ _Fuck_ … are you ready?”

        “Yes, yes.” Oswald squeaked out as he drew back his knees, opening himself up to the other man, allowing for him to shuffle forward into place. Cory groaned as he took in his position, his eyes raked over his body and all Oswald could do was shiver at the desire he could see shining in them. “I’m ready.” He nodded at him once more, to continue, and gave him a small smile.

        Cory smiled back at him in return then pressed forward gently. _Oh fuck…_ An involuntary moan escaped Oswald’s throat at the feeling. He couldn’t control the sounds he made. It hurt, the burn was much more intense than the one he felt when he just had fingers inside of him, but it felt good. He settled his legs over the other man’s hips and tried to control his breathing as Cory pushed in a little deeper. He felt full. Oswald gasped at the next push forward, all the sensations he felt made him feel vulnerable. He reached out for Cory and pulled him forward, needing the connection. Needing something to make himself feel grounded.

       The actor could barely stop himself, the feelings were too much. _God, he was so tight, so good for him._ All he could do was groan and shove himself forward as Oswald pulled him in completely. _His, his, his._ He supported his arm near the other’s face, helping him remain balanced as he bent over to kiss the other and embrace him; the whole situation intimate. He finally had his loved one in his arms, Robin was his even if only for a night and damned if Cory wouldn’t take it and cherish it all the same for how he loved him. And he did, so much it hurt.

       He pulled his hips back, removing himself almost entirely before pushing forward again making both of them howl. “Fuck, so good… You feel so good.”

 

       Oswald tilted his hips in response to Cory’s thrusts, trying to complement his motions. Wanting more. His mind was in a tizzy as Cory filled him completely. _They were a perfect pair._

       He raised a hand and cupped his cheek, running the pads of his fingertips along his cheekbone, _Ed’s_ cheekbone. Oswald gasped out breathlessly as Cory pressed back in, staring at him tenderly. He felt unguarded and it terrified him. He wanted to both run away and pull the other man closer. It was too much. He stared at him, trying to calm down as both his body and mind became overwhelmed. Cory’s thrusts slowed, becoming more sensual as they gazed at each other, searching for someone who was not there.

       Oswald didn’t remove his eyes from his face. Not once he could see _him_ again. He could no longer see the actor, it was just Ed. He could see him upon the man’s face. It was more than just the glasses, which were once again slipping down his nose. Ed could be found in the tight crease in between Cory’s eyebrows as he concentrated, he could be seen in the way the other man’s lips were pressed together tightly after each gasp, and he could he heard as Cory groaned out in pleasure.

 _Ed was here. Here with him._ Oswald’s heart fluttered at the thought.

       Oswald lifted his head and traded kisses with Cory, working his lips tenderly against the others. His hands trailed down the other man’s chest caressing him, showing him the care and love he had for his doppelganger. Ed was here, if only in the form of Cory. Oswald could feel his heart almost breaking at the build-up of emotion in his chest.

      “Thank you.” Oswald whispered.

       Cory almost froze for a second, instead holding the other’s head gently, kissing and nibbling him. He couldn’t be more thankful for the chance Oswald was giving him, of being with his loved one. Of feeling _loved_ by him. His guilt for stealing the other’s first times with his true love for a chance at Robin hit him all at once before evaporating. _No_ , he thought. _Oswald will have a chance, but this is all Cory has. Lies and pretend._ He could be guilty later, but now he should focus on Oswald—on _Robin._ “Thank you,” he whispered back, “thank you.”

       They kissed tenderly, trying their best to convey their emotions through it; to show Ed, to show Robin their love. Cory shivered as the other moaned loudly, getting closer to his second climax and almost driving the actor to the edge himself. _Robin..._

       His movements faltered a little as his mind becomes muddled, not being able to differentiate the two of them anymore; the names in his thoughts mixing together without him even noticing. Hands explored his body, adoringly, as Cory’s thrusts became more and more slow and passionate. _He had him._ “Robin,” Cory moaned, lost, “I love—” his voice breaks, unable to do it while deep down knowing it wasn’t truly him. His heart broke even as pleasure filled him.

      “ _Robin!_ ”

       The way Cory moaned Robin’s name cut deeply into his heart, but he couldn’t fault him. They were both hurting, despite the passion they were experiencing. This moment, one of madness, would end and all they would be left with would be memories. He wished he could say the words, something to make it all better, for the both of them but he couldn’t.

       Oswald sighed as Cory ran his hands through his hair, peppering kisses all over his cheek, his nose, his lips. He treated him as though he was his most precious treasure. Oswald kissed him back, before breaking away with a moan.

       Cory rocked his hips slowly, almost pulling all the way out before filling him completely.  He just pulled Cory in closer, listening to his quiet gasps and moans that made their way to his ears. His body tingled at the sensation, but he didn’t rush the other man. He wanted to savor their time together. It was only time they would have their loved ones in their arms, connected together as one.  It wasn’t enough, it _never_ would be enough, but for tonight, they wouldn’t have to wonder. They could just _be_.

       Oswald groaned, his vocalizations became louder as his body tensed responding to the wave of bliss that travelled through his body. He dug his heels into the other man’s rear pulling him forward, wanting him deeper. The slow passion from before, forgotten as he felt that familiar twinge deep inside of him.

       “Oh God, fuck, Ed, please!” he breathed, “I-I’m going to… to—” His words were cut off as another moan forced its way out of his throat. One of Cory’s hands trailed down his body and grabbed at his member, tugging it in time with his thrusts which became a little more chaotic as they both approached completion. Oswald whined, once again the stimulation was too much.

       “Oh fuck… I—ah, Ed!” and with that last word his whole body tensed and spasmed, as he contracted around the other man. He looked in Cory’s eyes as he came apart, not wanting to miss witnessing his face as he gave himself over to him, responding to the tightening of his body.

       As Oswald tightened around him Cory couldn’t control himself anymore, coming deep inside of the other shouting the name of his loved one. His voice, his _face_ as he orgasmed were things that Cory would keep forever in his mind, unable to forget such perfect image. He tried to not think about how he would never live it again, about how his time with him was limited. Instead he held Oswald near him, pushing deep inside of the other, slowly, riding their bliss together; trying to enjoy every single second of it while it lasted. Trying to memorize every and any sound and feeling he could; memorize how it felt to pleasure him. To be loved by him.

       He stared at the other in awe, thinking of everything he couldn’t make himself say. _I love you, Robin_ ; he didn’t tell the other. _I’m sorry I’m so selfish, Oswald._

       Cory kissed the other again instead, fully aware it was their last one, making it good. Memorable. Barely thrusting his hips anymore. “I…” he started, his voice still shaky from the orgasm, before giving up completely. “Thank you, you did so good. You were so good, Oswald.”

_You deserve better._

            Oswald came down from his high and buried himself into Cory’s chest, gasping and breathless as he threaded his arms around his shoulders, splaying his hands over his back. He peered up at Cory, the look in his eyes was naked with emotion. Oswald felt his eyes welling with tears.

"Don't cry," the other man whispered, nuzzling his cheek as he hugged him viciously. Oswald’s body shook as he held back his tears. He turned his head, trying to hide his face once more.

"I-I can't help it. I don't want this to go away. I don't want to let go of you, of _him_."

Cory pulled out of him slowly, taking the same level of care he had done all night, and gathered him into his arms, as if protecting both of them from the outside world — from the reality. He kissed Oswald’s head softly, closing his eyes. “I don’t want that either,” Cory promised.

 

            It seemed like hours passed but it had only been minutes. They had put their boxers on at some point while cuddling. Cory was stroking Oswald’s cheek as he cried, making sure he was there for him, because they still needed each other. Now Cory was dragging the mobster up by his shoulders so they could sit upright on the bed, and he could wipe away his tears from a better angle.

            “For someone who is supposed to be a menacing figure in Gotham, you’re pretty soft,” Cory teased. Oswald huffed, but did so playfully, having to almost agree with the actor. Cory was right. He was still crying even. Cory’s eyes seemed to be on the brink of watering as well, they sparked in the dim light of the trailer. “Can I kiss you again?” he asked.

            Oswald felt a pang of relief in his chest. The image of Ed was asking him this. Him and his structured hair, and big glasses. He was asking Oswald if he could kiss him. Feeling confident, he leaned in first and kissed Cory’s soft lips. He had to remember how Ed tastes. He kissed him like it would be the last time he could ever kiss anyone ever again, biting at his lip and carelessly licking into his mouth.

            The front door of the trailer started to rattle and the two instantly pulled apart, fear prevalent in both of them. Cory’s hand was still lingering on Oswald’s cheek as the door swung open. Ed stepped through, his eyes widening at the display. Ed. This brought Oswald back to reality in a sense. Seeing his chief of staff standing at the end of the trailer, made him entirely aware of the man whose breath he could feel on his neck now. Of the actor he had only just met. It reminded him that Ed was completely out of his reach. The tears kept coming, but his sobs and whines had stopped. He felt numb in the pit of his stomach, as Ed approached them, with eyes wide open.

            On the bed, they were unclothed except for their boxers, flushed features, intimacy, Oswald crying… _crying_. Ed could see the tears on Oswald’s face clearly. He could see the redness around Oswald’s eyes as if he had sobbed for an hour. He could see Cory Michael Smith looking afraid, or even guilty for something.

 

            Oswald watched in terror as Ed’s face turned into a hideous scowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to throw a personal thank you to my good friends Lee and Remus for helping me write this chapter. I couldn't have done it without you two and you made this chapter extraordinary! Thank you, I love you both as always x


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed has conflicting feelings about Oswald and Cory's night together, Barbara decides to go rogue, and Cory is attempting not to let his emotions break him down.

            “Edward put him down now, _please_!” Oswald begged. Ed had Cory pinned to the nearest wall he could find, his arm pressed into the actor’s neck, fingers slowly curling around. Oswald had managed to shrug a shirt on so he could be a tad bit more dignified as he attempted to pry Ed from the other man. The mobster tried not to think about how attractive this whole display was. A doppelganger of Ed being pushed against a wall _by_ Ed? Sounded like some strange sexual dream he had conjured up once. Once. Regardless, he was going to kill Cory if Oswald didn’t do something about it. He pulled on Ed’s left arm with alarming potency, but without as much as a glance from him, Ed caught both of Oswald’s wrists in one hand to stop him.

            “You’re disgusting. I didn’t know there were people that could stoop this low,” Ed spat into Cory’s face. The actor was becoming red-faced due to lack of oxygen. His hands thrashing against the killer’s steady arm.

            Jealousy and rage burned in Ed’s eyes. Cory could see it, even as his was struggling for his own life. “What made you think it was okay to-”

            “It was consensual!” Oswald cried out, as loud as he could. “I wanted it…” Ed’s neck snapped to the left so he could look at him. He was confused, yet his grasp on Cory still remained, and Oswald thought, judging by a pained gasp from the actor, Ed might’ve tightened his grip just then. “Let him go. That is an order, Mr. Nygma.” When Ed didn’t comply, he added a harsh “ _Now_!”

            Ed dropped his arm with hesitance, obeying his boss like a dog would his master. He looked broken. Ed stood there, silent, watching Cory cough and heave in front of them. Oswald reached out a subtle hand to see if the actor was alright, but Cory shot him a reassuring glance. “Why were you crying?” Ed whispered, almost accusatory.

            Oswald’s breath caught in his throat when he attempted to answer. He didn’t want to tell Ed the truth. He didn’t want to tell Ed he was crying because he would never be intimate with the man he loved. He was crying because he was so close to having Ed, but had to settle for practically a simulation of what it could be like to be loved back. He couldn’t tell him.

While he was dwelling on finding the right answer, he didn’t notice Ed rearing back, and throwing a punch so hard into Cory’s jaw, it knocked him to the floor. Oswald yelped, falling to the floor as quick as Cory had, making sure the actor was okay. He looked up, expecting more to come from Ed’s little episode, but his chief of staff stared down at the display, eyes blown wide with shock as if he couldn’t even believe himself.

            Ed backed up, allowing Oswald to help Cory up onto his feet. He half-expected Ed to apologize, but his face turned placid. “Movie night is over; don’t you think it’s time you get home?”

            Cory didn’t seem frightened. He probably knew the character he played extremely well, knew what made Ed tick, or at least that’s what Oswald assumed. The actor stood tall. He wasn’t challenging him, but he wasn’t letting himself be beat. “I was just leaving anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cory directed the last statement at Oswald who nodded rapidly. Cory quickly slinked into his clothes, and grabbed a satchel of his belongings. He didn’t say another word as he headed for the door, shutting it quietly on his way out. Oswald closed his eyes once the deafening silence hit him like a brick. Was Ed going to hit him like he had hit Cory?

            Oswald suddenly felt strong arms pull him in for a tight hug. Ed was breathing raggedly, and his hands on Oswald’s back shook incessantly. Oswald’s hands flew up, and he pressed himself up into his friend, well aware of his own undress, but needing to be there for Ed now. “Are you okay?” Oswald asked, worried.

            “Are _you_?” Edward asked, softly.

            “Yes. I told you, it was consensual,” Oswald patted his back in a soothing manner. Ed was starting to feel not so tense, as even he relaxed into their hug.

            “I’m sorry,” he apologized, out of nowhere. Oswald wanted to tell him it was alright, but he had never gotten an apology out of Ed before so he decided to savor it. He pulled back to see Ed’s big brown eyes glossed over with a look he didn’t recognize. It made Oswald’s heart skip a beat.

            After this whole ordeal, Oswald was now coming to the realization that he knew what was under all these clothes. These clothes that he still had his hands on. Hard hips and a tight abdomen, if only he could feel them again. Oswald knew where everything was. Ed’s most erogenous zones. He had mapped Ed’s body in a way. He repressed a shiver as Ed’s hands slid down his elbows. _Oh my god_. Now he was even more in love with him, and yearning more. His body. Ed’s body. He knew it, he knew all about it. Was Ed thinking that right now? Did he even realize? Ed left Oswald’s personal space, letting the bird breathe for a second.

From the corner of his eye, Ed shrugged off his coat to hang up on the coat rack. Oswald saw the creases of his shoulder blades hiding behind his shirt. A quiet suffocation seemed to creep into his throat and his chest, causing him to feel like he needed to keel over and hyperventilate, and grip the shirt fabric near his heart. _Damn you Edward Nygma._

* * *

_  
_

            Cory rubbed his jaw, suddenly feeling the aftermath of his little tussle with Edward Nygma. The mildly throbbing pain in his cheek and in his throat didn’t stop him from feeling jittery about his night with Oswald. It had been an agonizing, emotional, strain of want and hunger for love which they both couldn’t quite reach, wrapped in a façade of bliss. But it had been a damn good façade. He was grinning head to toe despite being punched by the Riddler moments before. Being punched like that was probably a good thing for _Oswald_ anyway. He could see the jealousy in Ed’s eyes, when he walked in on them. Oswald probably mistook that as him being protective, but Cory knew Ed better than him. Better than Ed knew himself. Ed had been inexorably jealous. Unfortunately, his own love story was a sad ship sailing nowhere. What had occurred in his trailer just now was most likely the peak of what could be in relations to Robin. _Robin…_

            As Cory walked onto set, he saw him standing there with a few other actors. His Robin. He had seen every part of him now, explored it for himself. He felt a blush creep onto his face at the sight of the man he loved. He wondered if Oswald felt this way looking at Ed right now. He almost regretted the tryst he had with the mobster, due to feelings that were rising in his stomach and the thoughts that were now swirling around in his mind. “Cory!” Robin called out when he saw him. Cory’s stomach churned when Robin noticed Cory’s face. A look of worry shadowed his expression as he trotted over. “Are you alright?”

            He immediately reached out to brush his cheek, getting a better look at the bruise. He noticed his throat was slightly bruised as well. “I noticed you and Oswald disappeared, so after the movie ended I asked Ed to go look for you.”

            Cory attempted not to revel in the touch he was receiving from Robin. He took the man’s wandering hands in his and brought them away from his face. “I’m fine Robin, but I won’t explain what happened.”

Robin looked unsatisfied, but he didn’t pry, listening to Cory as he normally did. He was never one to push for answers. Cory just wanted to go home and get all these eyes off of him so he could rest in his bed in peace, and think about Robin’s face when he is at the brink of overwhelming pleasure _. God_. Cory knew those images would be seared into his memory forever.  

            People were already starting to go out to the trailers, or leave to go home through the front. He gripped the satchel at his side. “I should go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Robin Lettuce Tomato,” Cory said warmly. He had the strongest urge to lean in and kiss him on the forehead, thank him for the amazing night, but it wasn’t him he had spent the night with. It was a ripple of what it could have been like with him. He’ll never get anything like that again, and he’ll most certainly never get Robin.

 

* * *

 

            “I knew it, Jim,” Barbara chimes. There was a wistful look in her eyes. The scent of her perfume was overwhelming, and causing the men around her to hack.

            “Knew what, Barbara?” Jim asked, underwhelmed. It was the next morning in Ben McKenzie’s trailer and he was sitting next to Lucius and Harvey trying to research answers on a laptop. He really didn’t need Barbara here, sitting on all his papers, swinging her legs back and forth.

            “That we would end up together. Didn’t you see it Jim? In the movies? In every version you were married to me, _me_. Barbara Ke- _Gordon_!” she corrected herself. “Is there any reason in denying me now, Jim?”

            “I could point out many reasons,” Jim responded. His eyes were locked on the screen in front of him, as he typed away.

            “He could write you a list of reasons,” Harvey added. “So could I. Scram would yah? The big kids are trying to work.”

            Jim could feel an abrupt anger radiating off of her like rays of the sun. He sighed, finally forcing himself to make eye contact with her. She looked shattered, but it didn’t exactly phase him. “They’re just movies, Barb.”

            She rolled her eyes, and hopped up onto the floor, her heels clicking on the polished wood. “Whatever. This whole thing is crazy. I’m not going to stick around here and play house with you party-poopers. If you need to contact me, you won’t find me.”

            As she strolled towards the door of the trailer, Jim called out. “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

            “I’m going to have to be the hero here and look beyond this simple place for answers. I’m going into the city baby. You can’t stop me.” The door slammed shut behind her.

            Jim and Harvey exchanged panicked glances. Jim darted up from his seat about thirty seconds after he had processed her words. He opened the door but Barbara was nowhere to be seen outside. _How had she gotten away so fast?_

            “Call one of the actors,” Jim said in a bustle throughout the trailer. He grabbed his coat, ready to go search the trailer grounds. They couldn’t let Barbara leave. It would cause chaos, and there is no knowing what she would do in this parallel universe. “Tell them Barbara is on the run, most likely in the midst of this New York City.”

            “Call them? Which one?” Harvey asked, arms thrown out at his sides.

            “One of them, it doesn’t matter!” Jim growled. “Lucius you’re coming to search for her with me.” Harvey let out an exasperated grunt as Lucius got up to follow the younger detective.

            “I don’t have any of their numbers!”

            “Then find one,” Jim replied. They were both gone in an instant, and Harvey was left by himself at the dining table in the trailer.

            “Well…balls,” he mumbled to himself, taking a swig of beer. After he finished a beer (or two) he left the trailer to look around for an actor. Almost forgetting the actors were filming, he was about to walk up into one of the trailers. He thought better of it, and mustered up his courage to walk onto set. He hoped he looked in character anyhow; he _should_ since he was the actual Harvey Bullock. The detective was just praying not to be caught.

            He pushed past many cast members and the tech crew, and eventually he came across Ed, or maybe the image of Ed, fixing himself up in a mirror.

_Figures he’d be staring at himself in a mirror._

           Harvey prayed to any god listening that it wasn’t actually Edward Nygma, and was Cory Matthew Smitt…or at least that is what he thought he remembered the guy’s name as being.

          “Hey, Cory Matthew Smitt?” He whispered, trying to be inconspicuous. Cory furrowed his brow, looking up at the grungy detective.

          “Cory _Michel Smith_. Uh…Donal?”

          “Harvey,” he responded with a shrug. “I come with news from Jim Gordon.”

         “Well it better be important news,” Cory started in a soft voice, not accusatory. “You’re not supposed to be out of the trailer during this hour.

         “It ain’t _good_ news,” Harvey said. Cory crossed his arms, listening completely, Ed attire and all. Harvey felt uncomfortable with exchanging such casual words in a conversation with the man who looked exactly like the guy who framed his best friend and almost ruined his whole life and career. He had to remind himself this was Kyle Mickey Smitt, not Edward Nygma, and started to explain his situation.

 

        Cory ran his hands through his perfectly gelled hair absentmindedly, frizzing it up a little. “Shit, shit, shit.” He grumbled to himself, biting a finger by his chin. “I have to get some people to go look for her outside of the set. Jim and Lucius didn’t leave the general vicinity to look for her did they?”

       “No they are looking by the trailers, though that’s not where she said she’d be. We’re pretty sure she is in the city right now,” Harvey said. Cory sighed in exaggeration, trying to gather his thoughts.

       “I’m going to get Erin and Jessica to look for her. Erin knows her character better than anyone here, and Jessica would be able to help her with that. God I hope that crazy bitch hasn’t done anything reckless,” Cory bit at his nails. “You should get back to your trailer.”

      “Good idea, Kyle.”

      “Cory…It’s _Cory_ , Harv.” The actor giggled softly, seeming to lighten up just a smidge. Harvey nodded, not really listening.  He left the actor to go talk to the other girls, and he could only hope that Barbara hadn’t done anything terrible.

 

* * *

 

         “I don’t understand why I don’t look like the Ivy from the movie. Where are my plant powers and my green leaf suit? Don’t I deserve that?” Ivy huffed, her legs propped up on the table. She was in Selina’s trailer, waiting the day through. Selina was scrolling through Camren Bicondova’s phone, rather rudely breaking into her privacy, but it’s not like she even cared.

        “Hey Ivy take a look at this. This your girlfriend or something?” Selina had found pictures, or art rather, of Ivy and a girl with blue and red pig tails. They looked like a couple in most of the pictures. “She’s cute.”

        “I’m jealous of myself, damn it.” Ivy took the phone from Selina’s small hands and scrolled through the pictures for a few minutes. Selina huffed. “Her name is Harley Quinn. That is sweet.” Ivy already looked in love.

       “Why don’t _I_ have a girlfriend?” she questioned.

       “You have a boyfriend. Bruce!” Ivy reminded, with an unknowing smile. Selina cringed, a frown prevalent on her face.

       “Eh…”

      “Come on,” Ivy prodded.

      “Yeah he is my boyfriend.” Selina sighed, annoyed. She didn’t like saying that, as much as she liked Bruce. The label sounded too strange.

 

* * *

 

            Cory opened the trailer door, and Oswald was sitting at the dining table. He had obviously found some hair gel, because his hair was extremely styled. It was sticking up all over the place, and strands were plastered to his forehead. It shined brightly under the dim light of the trailer. _The true Penguin_. Cory smiled awkwardly, shutting the door behind him. “Ed isn’t here?”

          “He always leaves in the morning. I don’t ask where,” Oswald said quietly. There was an atmosphere amongst them that they both instantly picked up on. There was no more lust, or need. It’s as if they had both come to understand upon seeing their loved ones after the previous night’s encounter, that sleeping together had made their situation all the worse. They were now pining even more for the one they cherished. At least they shared that, like they shared so many other things.

          “I came to tell you that Barbara has run away. I’ve sent Erin Richards and Jessica Lucas to go look for her.” Cory stated. Oswald looked up from the dark wood of the table.

          “Am I supposed to care?”

          “Not really, but she is on the loose in _my_ city. I thought everyone should be entitled to know.” Cory picked up a clean dish from his counter and placed it in one of his cabinets, thoughtlessly cleaning up the trailer.

          “Well, I guess I’m sorry for any ruckus she causes,” Oswald sipped the glass of water in his hand. He looked sad, or lonely even. His suit jacket was off and his tight white shirt stretched from beneath his snug vest as he leaned over the table.

          “How was Ed after last night?” Cory had to ask.

          “After you took your leave, he was surprisingly docile.” Oswald’s eyebrow twitched upward in thought. “He even wanted to hold me last night while we were sleeping. He does a lot, but he said it would help my mental state last night if he did.”

          “But it just made you…”

          “Want him more?” Oswald finished. “Yeah.”

            It was surprising to the actor how close he had gotten with the mobster over the course of a few days. “I have to get back to work.” Cory almost wanted to walk over there and hug him or even kiss him, not romantically, but just for reassurance and to give the man an emotional boost. Cory was probably only dealing with this whole thing so well himself because he had spent a whole lot of time knowing he would never be with Robin. Even last night when he was fucking Oswald until he screamed, watching the face of the man he loved overcome with ecstasy. It was so damn good. But even then, he knew he would never have Robin.

          “How was Robin?” Oswald asked, speaking up a little. Cory paused in his steps towards to the door. “Last night, after…”

           Cory let the mobster trail off, let the words fall off his tongue, off the table, fall to the ground. He didn’t respond, because there was no good response. Robin was fine. He would always be fine and he would never be in love with him. Cory simply smiled, and exited the trailer without another word. Oswald sighed, as he heard the door loudly shut.

 

           An hour might’ve passed, but Oswald had just sat there, staring at the wooden table and his glass of water. He contemplated his conversation with Cory, and contemplated the moments he had spent with Ed the previous night. Ed swooped in through the door all of a sudden, letting a cool breeze in. The expression on his face was almost unreadable. Determination. Apologetic. Surprised. Puzzled. Desire? Apologetic again. Oswald eyed him, shock taking over his body completely.

         “We need to talk, Oswald.”

 

* * *

 

            Cory was pacing the set. Robin watched sitting on one of the desks, his feet dangling. “You’re going to tire yourself out, Cory. It’s only now starting to get late. Take it down a notch.”

            “There is a killer on the loose, Robin,” Cory reminded. “This isn’t a game. We are the ones responsible.” Robin looked down, almost hurt. Cory didn’t notice. He was praying Erin and Jess would be back soon. They had to be. They would. Erin had promised that they would check in by 8 at least.

            Cory checked his watch. 8:05. “Damn it.”

            The two actresses then came in through the front hall, dragging Barbara Kean by her arms. She was complaining about not needing to be held, and that she can walk perfectly fine on her own.

            Cory approached her, stern, after she was thrown to the floor. “Tell me you didn’t do anything,” he almost said as an order.

            Barbara grinned wickedly. “Oh, but I _did_ do something. You shouldn’t let a lion run loose outside of its cage, pretty boy.”

            The cast and some of the characters in the room waited quietly to hear what else she had to say. Babs basked in the attention, and her grin somehow grew wider. Wider and wilder.

            “I killed someone.” She laughed out of control after that. “Oops!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cory decides that after Barbara goes rogue, he needs to send everyone back to their own universe. Ed and Oswald's relationship advances in a way that Oswald did not expect, and everyone is greeted by an expected visitor.

            Cory stood there, shock paralyzing almost every limb in his body. _Killed someone? Who? Why_? They had to get _her,_ Barbara, out of their universe; everyone had to go. They hadn’t come up with even one clue as to why they had landed here in the first place. Nothing. This was a world without superheroes, without magic. They were screwed, and the maniacs that had come from Gotham to New York City were going to wreak havoc. That was for certain. Barbara was just adding fuel to the fire. More tragedies would soon follow if eccentric villains stayed there in their universe, as much as Cory enjoyed some of their company. It wasn’t worth it. Cory glanced at Robin briefly, thinking of Oswald for a pathetic moment. _He_ wasn’t worth it.

Barbara teased him for a while by staring up at him with a toothy grin in her cheeks. She laughed out loud again and again until Cory looked about ready to strangle her himself. _Very Edward Nygma-like,_ in her opinion. She stopped laughing and rolled her eyes into the back of her head, annoyed at the world for not understanding a shred of her humor. She glared back at Tabby for not laughing along with her, but the girl just shrugged, her ponytail bobbing slightly.

            “ _Relax_ pretty boy, it was just some old homeless man.” A few people sighed in relief and Cory’s jaw dropped in astonishment and disgust at his own cast and crew.

            “People! That isn’t a _good_ thing!” A few of the actors nodded their head to agree. Cory groaned and ran his shaking hands through his hair. “We’re responsible for this.”

            “Don’t give yourself credit,” Barbara snapped from where she was huddled on the ground. “I’m the one who committed the murder. _Not_ you.” That wasn’t exactly something to be proud of, but Cory wasn’t surprised she was so readily claiming credit since this was Barbara Kean after all. He still knew deep down all of this had been his fault.

            “But _we’re_ the ones that have been harboring you all, you’re all confirmed sociopaths and killers, oh we should have gone to the police. Damn it!” Cory rambled on until Robin strolled over to bring him down from his quiet panic. Cory locked his eyes onto Robin’s. He searched for comfort in their glistening features. Every time he looked at Robin now, he felt a pang of guilt. And regret, all piled into one singular feeling running like a current throughout his whole body; in his veins. He looked away coldly, trying to not allow Robin to get any closer to him in the moment. If he did, he could break down entirely. Cory needed to focus on the matter at hand. “I’m sending you home. I don’t know how. But you’re all leaving. Tomorrow.” He said this at no one in particular, making sure the whole set heard. He would have to go out and personally inform all the rest of the characters lingering around in the trailers still.

 

            Cory stalked away, looking down at his feet, zombie-like, as he walked. Robin followed quickly behind. “C-Cory you’ve been acting strange.”

            Cory turned to face him. Had Robin noticed? He felt another wave of guilt, the waves kept coming. They weren’t going to stop for a while. Not so long as the image of Robin (Oswald) at his peak of pleasure was seared into his mind. Every single damn time he looked at him. Cory sucked in a breath, plastering on a fake, calming grin.

            “I apologize. It’s nothing you did,” he assured. Robin obviously wasn’t convinced, opening his mouth in protest. Then they both noticed someone invading their space. Fish Mooney was standing beside them, a cup of pudding in her hand. She was eating it with a plastic spoon. It was the most surreal sight Cory had seen in a while. They exchanged worried glances and waited for her to speak.

            “Hello boys. I have a proposition for you.”

 

* * *

 

            “Talk to me?” Oswald asked, in a hushed voice. “About what?”  He wondered why his own heart was racing so fast out of nowhere. It wasn’t usually this intense, but Ed seemed to be staring right into him, like he knew something Oswald didn’t.

            “I am unsure if you’ve noticed my absence in the previous mornings,” Ed said with his fingers twitching at his sides. His voice was in serious-mode. Oswald knew this tone well.

            “Of course I’ve noticed!” Oswald blurted out all too quick. Ed didn’t seem to notice. He continued to ramble on wildly.

            “I’ve been with Robin Taylor.” Ed thought for a minute and then corrected himself. “Robin _Lord_ Taylor.” Oswald’s heart dropped a severe multitude of levels in his chest thumping down to a level below jealousy and pain. It was an almost emptiness.  What did he mean, _been_ with? Oswald thought of the time he had spent with Cory and wondered how cruel fate would be if Ed had hooked up with Robin, the man who Cory loved. God, life really was unforgiving, even in another universe.

            Ed continued talking, ignoring or perhaps not even noticing Oswald’s features dripping with dread. “You know how I like to be one step ahead of the game, so we as team and business partners in a sense, have to have the upper hand. I thought, why not ask one of the actors to show me the show they are filming, the show about our lives. Gotham. I thought that maybe it could give us insight on what our enemies are planning, and if our allies are truly our allies.”

             Oswald had no idea where Ed was going with this. His chief of staff had attempted to watch…Gotham? The feeling of doubt and trepidation still tore at his insides, and also ravishing around in his mind to see if it could bring him into a worse mood. He nodded faintly, allowing his chief of staff to continue. It seemed this was all boiling down to another _business_ discussion. Oh joy.

            “I figured not many of the actors were going to agree to let me watch it. Some of them might think it would alter the future of our timeline, or I would use the information for something… not so good, considering my past record.” Ed talked faster than Oswald could follow, but he tried his best to absorb the words from the man standing high above him. “Robin looked the most gullible. I knew I would at least stand a chance with him. So I asked, and he complied, letting me watch it in his trailer even while it was being renovated. I’ve caught up with most of it.”

            Oswald’s eyes shot open, in a sudden understanding. He hadn’t even realized watching the show itself was an option up until now. Ed had seen the show so what was he trying to say? Oswald couldn’t understand his motivation, but he also wasn’t trying to, just focusing on his own relief that Ed hadn’t been sleeping around with Robin. “Why didn’t you just tell me before? You wanted us _both_ to have the upper hand right?” Oswald challenged. He was annoyed that he wasn’t invited to these Gotham watch mornings.

            “I had some of my own personal questions I wanted answers for first. I apologize if that hinders my status as your chief of staff.” Ed looked like a puppy who had just been scolded.

            “Ed, no don’t be silly.” Oswald was bewildered, as Ed stood before him looking now as if he was asking for a punishment. “Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

            “I…” Ed trailed off. “No. I don’t know how quite to say this.” He looked nervous, beads of sweat falling from his brow. Oswald remembered very few times Ed has ever been in this state. Looking nervous upon opening his mouth in Oswald’s direction, looking prepared for a non-existent beating. Oswald needed to get it across to Ed in some way that he would never hurt him or punish him. Ed had never let him down, and a few mistakes were never going to change that.

            “I saw _the_ episode,” Ed muttered. Oswald blinked. He had no idea what Ed was talking about.

            “The day after I saved you from Butch.” Oswald’s stomach flipped. He remembered that day well. The day he wanted to tell Ed he loved him, and in tandem the day his world came crashing down because of a woman. Had Ed seen his humiliating lust for him in all its glory? He wondered what it was like to see himself on a screen following Ed around like a puppy, yearning to confess. He braced himself to be demeaned and ridiculed.

            “You already know my feelings for you,” Oswald managed to choke out. He could barely believe this subject was being brought up again. After he swore to Ed he would forget about it.

            Ed didn’t respond. He stood there twiddling his fingers warily. “I killed Isabella,” Oswald reminded.  The words stung to say. Ed flinched, his eyes disappearing as his glasses slid down his nose.

            “I have already forgiven you,” Ed murmured. Oswald’s eyes widened slowly and he found himself standing a second later.

            “You have?”

            “I told you I would try, and I did. And I’ve forgiven you.” Oswald couldn’t hold back a smile that threatened to break through his actively pensive features. He didn’t care in that moment if Ed felt any romantic feelings towards him. He was overjoyed that perhaps he could get as close to Ed as they used to be. He prayed that Ed would let him back in.

            “I couldn’t see how badly you were hurting even though it was right under my nose the whole time,” Ed pushed up his glasses with two slim fingers. His eyes were darting around the trailer, avoiding contact with Oswald’s. “For that I at least want to apologize.”

            “Please, please don’t apologize,” Oswald said slowly. “It really was my fault entirely. Everything that happened. Would it be okay if we just went back to the way things used to be?” God he prayed, he hoped. He would get on his knees right now and beg for hours if it meant he could have the casual friendship he and Ed used to have. Ed stared at him for a while before his lips moved.

            “No. That wouldn’t be okay.”

            Oswald thought he didn’t have any more shards of his heart left to shatter, but again he broke like fragile porcelain being thrown to rocks over and over again. Ed took a step forward, without his knowledge. His mind was too clouded to notice. This was the moment Ed would leave him. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared.

            “I want more,” Ed whispered and Oswald’s shattered heart started to jump back into place. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I want…I want what you wanted. I don’t know if you still feel the same.”

            “I…I’ve always felt the same. I’m always going to feel the same,” Oswald said cautiously. “This isn’t going to be another one of those ‘I meant business partners not lovers’ ordeals is it?”

            Ed frowned remembering that moment. “I’m sorry about that. It was manipulative.”

            Oswald wanted to scream to the heavens, _stop apologizing you fool! I love your stupid self all too much to allow you to keep apologizing._

            “I’ve been feeling… _something_ for you while we were here,” Ed confessed. “And you sleeping with Cory topped the cake for me.” Ed snarled the name of his doppelganger. “It was purely naïve jealousy.”

            Oswald’s heartstrings strummed to the beat of an inexistent song. He couldn’t be serious. This had to be another joke, mocking him. Oswald grimaced imaging the look on Ed’s face, laughing down at him, telling him he was a fool to believe he could ever be loved by anyone.

            But Ed reached out a hand in a soft gesture, lingering for a while before pulling it back down to his side. Oswald wanted to tell him that it was okay to touch him, to do whatever he wanted to him. God, he really would let this man have his way. As silent harrowing moments passed by, Oswald started to realize just how serious this was. “I love you,” he found himself saying. Ed stared back at him, his eyes glistening with some form of desire.

            “I want to try this,” he whispered, taking a close step forward. “I want to try _us_.”

 

* * *

 

            “I thought this wasn’t actually…a thing in the show. It was just made up right? Like all the other ships,” Benedict Samuel rambled on. He was clutching at the buttons at the top of his shirt nervously, feeling sweat start to accumulate across the span of his skin. Michael Chiklis remained silent beside him, watching the scene in front of both of them unfold in its rigid entirety.

            Captain Barnes was completely motionless in one of the dining chairs, allowing Jervis to huddle on his back like a koala. The hatter licked his head every so often, giggling madly to himself. Benedict felt a shiver run down his spine. “Oh god.”

            “Betch is real,” Michael said, barely astonished.

            “Sister dear,” Jervis says, all too excited. He runs his bony fingers up and down Barnes’ clothed chest. The burly man was probably still too mad in the head to even know what was going on. His eyes were twitching, and bloodshot. Michael and Benedict prayed the blood virus wouldn’t be spread across set.

            A grunt. “ _Guilty_.”

 

* * *

 

            Fish sat with her legs crossed, waiting for god knows what. She couldn’t wait much longer. She wanted to make a move. If Barbara Kean was already off killing people, then she should be allowed to attend to her business. In addition, nobody knew how long they were going to be stuck there. Perhaps if she made a move now while everyone was focused on keeping the blonde beast contained…

            “I found some pudding in the back,” Butch offered. Fish crunched her nose up, annoyed. “It’s chocolate,” he added all too cheerfully.

             “The back? Why were you even over there? And why did you bring pudding?” Butch gifted her with a simple shrug. She sighed taking this pudding anyway, and the plastic spoon that came with it. This was going to ruin her nefarious scheming plans.

            She perked up as she heard the slim man, Cory, talking fast. His voice was loud enough so the whole set could hear him say; “You’re all going home. Tomorrow.” Fish’s eyes bulged. How _exactly_ did he plan to do that?  Nobody knew how to leave or how they had gotten there in the first place.

            Cory paced away from Barbara, and the smaller man, Robin, followed behind him like a shadow. They stuck to each other like glue in both universes it seemed. Fish had a thought. Clutching the pudding in her hand she strolled over casually, easing into their intense conversation. “Hello boys,” she grinned as they turned their heads suspiciously. “I have a proposition for you.”

            Robin snorted. “As if we’re going to trust a criminal. We know you better than you know yourself, Ms. Mooney.” Cory looked thoughtful.

            “What’s the proposition?” he asked. Robin grunted something under his breath, cursing to the wind. Cory knew better than to take a proposition from Fish Mooney herself, but he was more than curious as to what she was offering. She grinned a big toothy grin, her purple lipstick glimmering.

As she was about to explain her plan, a giant wave of air blew them all back. The pudding flew right out of Fish’s hands, slamming into Butch’s face. He let out a grumbled loudly, falling back, being blinded by the dessert. Cory and Robin collapsed onto each other as the lights on the set started to flicker wildly. A blue ripple, like a tear in time, was struck smack dab in the center of the room. It cut through the atmosphere so easily. A red blur rushed out of it, halting in its tracks in front of the cast and the citizens of Gotham. It was a man in a blazing red suit, a golden lightening sigil in the middle of his chest. Cory rolled over so he was completely covering Robin, afraid for a moment this being meant them harm then…Oh.

            _The Flash._

            “What the hell is the Flash doing on the Gotham set?” Erin Richards called out. Fish sat up, brushing off dirt from her outfit. She gazed at the boy before them, a glint in her eye. He seemed young but he held so much powerful energy. She was astounded. The blue ripple like a torn paper in the middle of the room closed, and for a moment Cory had a hunch on what was going on.

            “He’s how they got here in the first place,” Cory voiced. Robin gasped, his eyes glistening up at the Flash. Cory knew that look well, it was a look of pure admiration. Robin always had loved the Flash.

            The superhero smiled down at everyone who had been blasted away by his speed force. His voice was high; truly young. “Hello, everyone. I’m Barry Allen. I’m here to take everyone back to their own universe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and took so long! I've been extremely busy with many aspects of my life. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! I'm working on the next chapter very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash explains how he can get everybody back home to Gotham. Ed and Oswald start to get close, and Barnes does something unexpected.

            “So you’re saying this is kind of like another Flash Point,” Cory said thoughtfully with a hand on his chin. Barry nodded. Chris Chalk spoke up from where he was sitting in one of the set’s chairs.

            “For those of us who _don’t_ watch the Flash, may I ask what a _flash point_ is?” Donal and Ben snorted beside him.

            Barry took a deep breath. “Well this isn’t a true _flash point_ , but basically I screwed up the timeline to the point where a whole timeline in one universe is destroyed and the only way to fix it is if I go back in time to redo it. When I send everyone back to their universe, and the worlds are back in order none of you will remember anything. Is that going to be a problem?”

            Cory clenched his jaw. All that time he had spent with Oswald would be gone forever. The image of Robin’s face at the brink of pleasure would no longer be seared into his brain. He would just be stuck in that same loop of loving Robin, but not being loved back, and wondering what it would be like to be loved by him. He also thought that perhaps this was a good thing; then maybe he wouldn’t feel guilty every single time he looked at his friend.

            “No it won’t be a problem, it’ll just be disappointing,” Robin said with a small sigh. Yes, it would be. They had actually met their characters, watched them all interact, interacted with them, themselves. They even made their characters watch the DC movies, quite a glorious night that was.

            “There can’t be room for disappointment, if you want them to get back to Gotham safely,” Barry said apologetically. He removed his mask, probably knowing that since these were actors, they all knew his secret identity already. And they did. This kid seemed genuine. Cory wasn’t too familiar with the Flash, but he knew the man was a good, kind-hearted soul, that just strived to help. “I need everyone in the same room,” Barry told Cory.  He was probably guessing that Cory was the one in charge, and he wouldn’t exactly be wrong since he was the one giving orders to the rest of the cast most of the week.

            “I’ll go get Ed and Oswald,” Cory said, “Robin figure out who else we’re missing and go find them.  Recruit help if you need.” Robin looked like he wanted to say something further, but Cory was already strolling quickly to the back entrance of the set, his hands in his pockets.

 

* * *

 

            Ed was inches away from him now. Oswald could feel his hot breath on his cheek. This had to be a dream.

            “I’ve always wanted this,” Oswald says softly, his voice breaking a little, and he can tell it gives Ed a warm sense of satisfaction. He smirks down at him.

            “Even when you told me I was standing to close to you when we first met?” Oswald spluttered, attempting to respond, trying to think of a defense, but he couldn’t. _Had he really said that?_ He had. The Mobster barely thought on the first time they met. It was a blurry place in his memory. He had been so abrasive to Ed, and he had never even apologized.

            It didn’t seem to matter now.

            “Well, maybe not, _always._ But as soon as I realized how damn loveable you are.” Ed chuckled at Oswald’s words. He reaches a steady hand out to cup one half of Oswald’s freckled face. Oswald leans into the touch, having been depraved of it for so long.

            “I always thought you were stunning,” Ed admitted. Oswald’s stomach flipped.

            “Obviously you’re the most handsome, there’s no one who couldn’t be attracted to you,” Oswald threw back. It was true. Edward Nygma was way out of his league; he had no idea how the man found him attractive in any way. Sometimes he was proud of his hair, but mostly Oswald didn’t see the appeal.

            “I always thought you were way out of my league though,” Ed said with his eyes glazed over.

            “You’re joking,” Oswald replied, confused entirely. Ed leaned in, pressing his cheek against the smaller man’s. Oswald’s breath hitched in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat.

            “I’ve always wanted to touch you like this, even when we first met,” Edward confesses, and Oswald realizes his large hands are gripping his hips and he feel closed in with this looming man. He’s never felt so in love with him. “I never thought of taking it seriously though, I thought you wouldn’t have me.”

            “I thought you wouldn’t have _me_ ,” Oswald says back, reaching his hands up and around Ed’s back, stroking his spine softly.

            “You’ve had me before I could have you,” Ed sounds broken and it takes Oswald a moment to realize who he is talking about. Oh. _Cory_.

            “Don’t think about it,” Oswald pleaded. He didn’t want Ed to back out of this now, not because of him sleeping with another man, a man that happened to look identical to him.

            “I know. I won’t, I’m sorry.”

            “Please stop apologizing,” Oswald requested, “I’ll never be angry with you. I never could be.”

            Edward leans back up, their noses almost touching. Oswald’s eyes glisten up at him, and he feels suffocated in a good way, unable to escape or breathe underneath the gaze of the man he loved. It was intoxicating. “I would do anything for you,” his chief of staff recites words he said to him all those months ago.

            “Kiss me then,” Oswald says without a second thought.

            Ed leans in and their lips touch. A warm shiver runs down Oswald’s spine and his grip on Ed’s shoulders tighten. This wasn’t how it was with Cory. This was Edward, all of him, wanting him. Ed seemed to feel the same reaction upon kissing him, because he gripped his back, pulling him into a harder kiss. Oswald’s lips part for the taller man who bites at his bottom lip before kissing into him, his tongue darting into his mouth.

            Ed gripped at Oswald’s clothes suddenly, and the mobster couldn’t believe what was happening. Oswald started to tear at his own jacket when the door to the trailer was opened and someone walked through. Ed broke the kiss when they heard a blatant cough.

            Cory.

            Oswald exhaled, frazzled and frustrated. Out of all the people to show up now, during this moment, it had to be Cory Michael Smith.

            “Sorry I interrupted something,” Cory says quickly and apologetically, “But I have extremely important news.” Ed was smiling at the actor daringly, egging him on with a mere glance. Oswald wanted to tell him he had nothing to worry or be jealous about, since Cory was definitely not in love with him. The actor continued, gesturing for them to follow him back out the trailer door. “Please come with me back to the set, we’ve found a way to get all of you back home safe and sound.”

 

* * *

 

            “You’re telling me you just believe a random kid who just shows up out of nowhere through a magic blue portal that he, in the whole wide world, is the one that can get us home?” Oswald snorted. The situation was incredulous.

            “I’ve watched the show,” Robin tried to explain. “I know Barry Allen is the legit thing. Trust me, trust the other people in this room who have seen this boy save countless lives.”

            Barry was eating a small biscuit one of the cast members had gifted him earlier, trying not to get involved in the drama that was unfolding. He was just waiting for his tech to turn on so he could start to set up the portal to get back home.

            Oswald rolled his eyes. “So he can get us home, fine. It’s not like there is another option, but there has to be a catch no?”

            “You lose all your memories of this place and what happened,” Ben McKenzie states. He was sitting with Donal in the corner, barely listening. Barry sighed in relief, glad he didn’t have to be the one to break the news to the rather brash looking mobster.

            Oswald’s eyes widened in shock at Ben’s words, and he turned his head to look at Edward. No. This place was how he had finally gotten Ed into his arms, they couldn’t take that away. The taller man stared down at him, seeming speechless for once. He took Oswald’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers, as if to give him courage. The expression on his face told Oswald everything he needed to know.

            Going home was more important than this, he knew that. He just didn’t want to start back at square one. He didn’t want to go his whole life never knowing that they could have had something. He didn’t want to go his whole life never remembering the kiss he and Edward Nygma shared.

            “I…I need to remember,” Oswald finally said rather pathetically. Edward sighed, but looked to Barry questioningly.

            Barry raised an eyebrow as he had started to set up the portal or time …hole, whatever time travelers wanted to call it. To Oswald, it was all the same. “That won’t be possible, but my experience with rewritten lives and rewritten memories, is that feelings stay. They don’t change.” His eyes locked onto both Ed and Os, smiling at them kindly. It was as if the boy could tell these two were in a relationship, though it wasn’t hard to tell with Edward gripping Oswald’s hand like it was his lifeline.

            Oswald bit his lip. It was all too much to process, he had only just been given Ed in this life.  As much as it pained him, Barry’s words had swayed him. He was certain Ed would still love him, or learn to love him again soon when they returned to Gotham. And they had to go back. Oswald didn’t want to be stuck in a trailer in the backlot of a set in New York City. “Fine,” he whispered. Edward smiled, in approval, knowing he did the right thing. Oswald had barely noticed that The Flash had brought tech equipment with him until bright lights flared. A giant portal blew up in the space next to them.

            “There we go,” Barry said with a proud grin, his hands on his hips in approval of his own work.

            “Ugh finally,” Cory said with a large groan, he wanted this all to be over with already, “now all we need is Michael and Benedict to bring Ba-”

            “GUILTY!” A loud roar resonated within the set. All heads turned to the source; Nathaniel Barnes. He was dragging Michael Chiklis with him or rather, Michael was trying to drag Barnes, but failing entirely. Barnes was stomping down the set, his eyes surged open and bloodshot. Benedict ran past them, arms waving in a panic. He seemed to be screaming something, but everyone’s attention was fixed on the large beast of a man prowling around the set. Barnes pace quickened, and everyone instantly figured out who his eyes were locked on.

            Jim Gordon. The detective hadn’t said all that much up until this point. He darted up from his seat, seeming to have an idea in the last few seconds on what to do. He stumbled past the portal in a quick haste just as Barnes was inches away, and the stout, former, captain disappeared into the portal, an echoing of _Guilty_ breezing through the room.

            “No!” An agonized scream sounded from the back of the set. Jervis Tetch. The hatter darted darted towards the portal, but Harvey got up out of his seat to hold him back.

            “You aren’t goin anywhere, Bucko.” Harvey awkwardly held the struggling hatter in his arms, the man was sobbing through his loud exaggerated moans. Harvey grumbled, “Jesus H Christ.”

            The crew stared into the portal, completely in shock. “Shit,” Barry mumbled. “I have no idea where he went, this thing hasn’t rendered completely yet. He could be in Gotham or…the _Bahamas_ for all we know.”

            Jim looked distraught, no doubt blaming himself for luring him into the portal. He had just been trying to escape the blood-diseased lunatic.

            “It’s now or never,” Barry said in a serious tone.

            “Take us home,” Oswald said quietly. He felt Edward’s warm lips on his forehead then, whispering praise and he had never had a stronger urge to break down into tears.

 


End file.
